Beyond the Pale
by CoreEarth-Stormer
Summary: The summer after fifth year harry is in a dark place but who can help him rated M For violent scenes in the early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the pale**

**By**

**Dervish**

**Prologue**

**Ministry of magic, London UK**

He had been so close so close to eliminating the brat who had cause his thirteen year absence from power. The same brat had the audacity to defy him two other times, and just as it seemed he would triumph he was stopped by the meddling old fool. 'Potter and Dumbledore' he thought to himself

Dumbledore had encased him in a globe of water. 'The man has not lost anything from his game, to be sure' the self styled dark lord thought 'Let's see how he deals with this' and he vanished, causing Dumbledore to become cautious.

Harry had been watching the duel with more avid interest 'This is dueling on a level I will likely never be able to attain.' Harry thought to himself. Then Voldemort vanished. Harry was relieved as the man who wanted him dead was gone. Not hearing a word Dumbledore said he stepped out of his hiding spot and pain shot through his body him worse the Cruciatus. Harry felt like he was stuck in a corner of his own mind watching events unfold around him. He heard Voldemort taunt the headmaster. It was then he wanted to die.

The pain he was inflicting on the boy was most exquisite. He even taunted Dumbledore, not that he believed the man would harm his precious golden boy. He could see that indeed the great Albus Dumbledore was a weak minded fool who loved the boy. It was so fitting to taunt the old fool thus.

Albus looked on helplessly as Voldemort possessed his student and all he could think was 'I have failed you utterly' it was then he heard steps behind him and he glanced back to see the other five students all looking worse for wear the girls all looked horrified by what they were seeing. The boys, however stepped forward as if to help Harry only to find themselves immobilized by a wandless spell from Dumbledore.

Everything was going well he could feel Potter begin to give in "Yes Potter, very soon you will die"

Harry felt Voldemort's glee and knew he would soon be dead "Soon I will be with Sirius, Mum, and Dad." and the thoughts of love he associated with those three people began to bubble and pulsate through the very core in his being.

Pain hit the dark lord like a hammer to the head and he felt himself being torn from the boys' body. He passed from the body back to the physical realm he saw a shimmering shield form around potter. 'Apparently I did not get around the protections as much as suppress them, this will bear some watching." He thought to himself as he grabbed Bellatrix and port keyed away.

In the silence that signaled the aftermath of what some could honestly consider the duel of the century Albus Dumbledore held a very exhausted and unconscious Harry potter very gently. As if the boy would break from a sudden movement,and spoke barely above whisper "Legilimens" the old man suddenly felt older as he watched this last year from the boys perspective. He watched as Delores Umbridge tortured him. 'We will be dealing with her shortly.' He commented to himself. He saw Harry's confusion from being ignored but what unsettled him the most was his Occlumency training 'I told you to train him Severus not brutally rape and belittle him' he thought scornfully.' I will discuss this with him at great length very soon.'

In short order the DMLE had secured both scene and the prisoners, and Aurors looked as if they were going to question the students when Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody intervened.

"Dawlish" Moody barked. "What in Merlin's name do you think your doing?"

"I am going to question them." Dawlish said as he grinned viciously "They are all material witness and perpetrators of a crime as is our little golden boy and the old man. Standard procedure is to take them all in."

"Cor, Dale and I used to think you were smart." Tonks said scathingly " I can see now that I was wrong."

"It doesn't matter what you think Auror Tonks what matters is that you follow orders." Dawlish spat out. "Now either hand in your shield rookie or assist me with their apprehension and interrogation."

Shacklebolt who up until that time had remained quiet spoke "Stand down Dawlish you may be a senior Auror but you are not the senior Auror on the scene." He said quietly spotting Madam Bones coming out of one of the many fireplaces in the hall.

"Oh yes Shacklebolt but I out rank you. One word to fudge." was all the Auror got out.

"And what Auror Dawlish." A decidedly feminine voice a voice that made the Auror cringe.

"Nothing ma'am I spoke out of turn." Was all the senior Auror said.

Moody jumped in "Amelia this Auror" Pointing at Dawlish. " Wants to hold these kids as both material witness and perpetrator to an alleged crime."

Amelia Bones had been an Auror for over 50 years at one point Alastor Moody was her mentor and later her partner "What crime would that be.?"

"Breaking and Entering Ma'am the lot of the broke into the department of mysteries. As a result there has been a lot of damage done to the hall of prophecies and several other rooms." The Auror looked pleased with himself "I have it on good authority that they were lead by Harry Potter"

"That's an awful big accusation Dale " Amelia said quietly looking at Alastor she silently incanted Legilimens Moody's eyes never even blinked as he let Madam bones sift through the last 35 minutes noting that Auror Dawlish had come out of the f loo only moments before her. "What proof do you have to back up this accusation? I know for a fact you arrived only moments before me and have had no time to question anyone else. So tell me Auror; how do you know what these kids have or have not done? "

Shacklebolt and Tonks both looked surprised, Moody however was not as the Auror went for his wand "Ava" was all Dawlish got out before Moody banished him into the remains of the centaur statue.

"Thank you Alastor" Madam Bones said " Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt could you please take Dale Dawlish into custody watch him for an hour to make sure he is not polyjuiced but check him for signs of the dark mark. Alastor please escort Mr. Potters friends back to Hogwarts and I wish to see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

She watched as Dawlish was checked for the dark mark and was disappointed to find it had been glamored she shuddered to think what would have happened to any of the kids... 'No they are not kids anymore.' She thought to herself. She then squared her shoulders and said "Today is going to be a long day."

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton UK**

They appeared in the main foyer of Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton. "Wormtail, Attend me!" Voldemort intoned.

Wormtail could tell by the tone in his masters' voice that things had not gone as planned, "Mmm Master." he stuttered "How can I be of service?"

Voldemort sneered, "See to Bella then fetch me a calming drought, and a pain reducer. then we will talk more." With that the dark lord turned and strode into his personal chambers.

Wormtail sighed, and thought back to better days. However, with that thought came the thought of the betrayal. "So Bellatrix, I take it all did not go well?"He sniped at her knowing it would get under her skin.

"What was your first clue rat?" Bellatrix snapped "Was it the fact that the Master and I returned alone? Or was it the fact that the Master asked for a calming drought?"

"A bit of both." Wormtail smiled impudently "Tell me what happened."

"Lucius' stupidity happened! It lead to half hour running battle with six 15 year old brats!" she spat out.

"Surely twelve of you could have subdued them in short order?" He asked already knowing the answer. "No of course not. Lucius for all his subtlety is no match for the son of James Potter, and neither were you by the looks of it."

"How would you know rat!" Bellatrix hissed.

"You just confirmed it Bella!" Wormtail grinned viciously "Now lets get to setting you to rights dearest Bella."

If she was unconformable with the treatment she was about to receive she did not show it openly.

In his inner sanctum Lord Voldemort sat in quiet contemplation as the potions did their work on his body. As much as he wanted to reach into the whelps mind he dared not for fear of a recurrence of what happened at the ministry. He went over the fight in ministry atrium he noted that Dumbledore had tired early in the fight. 'How much was age, and how much protecting the boy.' he mused to himself. Then he examined Potters behavior 'He certainly has a spine; more so than any of my death eaters. To bad he won't join me.'

He sat in quiet contemplation for what seemed like hours when he heard the the doors to his chambers open. "Ah Wormtail, I have a job for you."

"Yes Master! I live to serve." The rat sniveled.

"Yes, yes you do." Voldemort stated and then he smiled "I am giving you two weeks to break the enchantments that protect Potter."

Peter looked at his master with abject shock.

"It won't be so bad Peter. I will make sure you can get through the wards of his house." Lord Voldemort went on as the rat continued to look surprised.

Finally it seemed Wormtail seemed to snap out of it "Master you know where he lives?"

"Of course!" the dark lord sneered "The boys mind is an open book to me."

Wormtail forgot himself "Then why not just strike at his home my lord."

Voldemort's eyes flashed at the disrespect shown by Wormtail and his wand flashed "You forget yourself Wormtail. Crucio!"

He watched with disdain as the rat cried out and thrashed in pain. He lifted the curse after 30 seconds but he was sure that Wormtail thought it was an eternity. "Give me your arm Wormtail." he commanded.

Wormtail struggled to his feet and presented his arm staring blankly at the wall to the right. He heard the dark lord hiss and then heard his dark mark hiss in return as the two conversed the more pain flowed through Wormtail's arm and the more hushed the hissing became with a final flare the pain passed.

Wormtail looked at his arm and noticed for the first time in almost 15 years his arm was free of the dark mark .

"Wormtail, I am putting an immense amount of trust in you to complete this mission.

For now I want you to start by writing letter to Mr. Vernon Dursley. Then I want you to layer compulsion charms on it."

"What do you want me to compel Dursley to do or act like?" Wormtail asked.

"I want hatred and violence toward his young nephew. Oh yes! If I cannot breech his mothers blood protection then the fat muggle will do it for me and perhaps if we are lucky the man will kill his nephew." Voldemort said coldly. "Wormtail?"

"Yes master" Peter said

"This is only a temporary pass if you have not returned within 24 hours of completion of this task your mark will kill you. Now go!" The Dark lord commanded imperiously.

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey UK**

Peter looked back on the last week; he had worked like a madman to enchant one piece of parchment to make it look like it was ministry issue. He had even gone as far to transfigure his clothes into that of a smart looking royal postman. With a few hairs from a postal worker, he became someone totally different. 'Even if the order has watchers there they will never know its me.'

He was still nervous, he had watched the postal worker for three days learning the man's routine. Finally on the forth day he stunned the man at the beginning of his route, and took the man's place on the last 10 minutes of his route to the Dursley's however he was surprised when he knocked on the door only to be met by the son of his long dead friends. He hesitated as he looked at Harry. He could see that Harry had not eaten in days nor was he sleeping "Hello, young man is Vernon Dursley available please I have a special parcel for him and he must sign for it."

Harry didn't even stop to think about it "Uncle Vernon, the postman wants you to sign for a special package"

Wormtail heard a bellow, "Get it for me Boy!"

"I can't, he says you have to sign for it." Harry said with some asperity.

"Fine go to your room boy, and no funny stuff, or you can forget about dinner tonight." Vernon said with a tone of menace in his voice.

Harry turned and began his trek upstairs, and Wormtail saw bruises on the back of his neck.

A memory came unbidden to him of a simpler time just after Harry's birth. He could see the Marauders, Lily, and Harry at Christmas time he had swore to be there for Harry; just like Sirius and Remus. None of them kept the promise but of the three; Wormtail knew he was the worst of the three. He was the betrayer. With that thought another memory came to mind the night in the shrieking shack when Harry spared his life. Then it hit Wormtail like a ton of bricks. 'I owe Harry a life debt. The dark lord knows, and is testing me.'

He looked down at the letter in his hand then at the form of Vernon Dursley approaching the door.

'Peter the choice is yours to be as great as you want.' he heard in the vaults of his mind. It was Lily's voice. She had been his queen, and he had tried with Severus to get her spared to no avail. 'They were my friends, and I sold them out because it was easier than standing tall and dying for them; as they would for me. And now I am doing the same to their son.'

He came out of his reverie as Vernon opened the screen door. "You had a package for me."

"Yes Mr. Dursley, if you will just sign for it here." He pointed to a line on a clipboard "Thank you Sir, have a lovely day."

Before he turned away he saw Petunia just as he remembered her from the wedding it made him feel sad at the choices he had made. It was in that moment he decided and he gathered what bit of wandless magic he had and cast a silent Finite on the letter having no idea if it worked or not but praying it did. 'I have just signed my death warrant' he said to himself.

He then turned and left Privet drive, only to drive 6 miles and then obliviated the poor postman, and then Apparate away. He would be found 3 days later dead in a room in The Three Broomsticks; never knowing that his act of compassion forestalled the disaster that loomed at privet drive. However, Harry Potter would fall deeper into his depression not noticing the madness that took his uncle.

Vernon read the letter stating that Harry Potter had been involved in spell battle, and would be subject to punishment by the ministry. 'Serves the boy right! Breaking the law and all that.' As he read the more Vernon liked what he was reading. It suggested that Vernon confiscate the boys wand for his family's safety. 'That's a good idea if I have ever heard one.'

Throughout the week Vernon held on to the letter and read it often. As time went on he got more and more angry at Harry. The little miscreant never came out of his room, constantly woke him up at night wailing about Sirius, or Cedric. After the third day there was the first incident. Harry had been returning from the loo to his room as he passed His aunt and uncles room he felt a beefy hand close around his neck and heard and smelt his uncle breath.

"Boy, I know about your law breaking at your ministry." Harry froze, Vernon felt the boy tense up "I know your godfather was killed getting you out of what ever trouble you landed yourself in!"

"I..." was all Harry got out before he felt a punch land in his back.

"You what Potter!" Vernon spat out. "Listen here boy we may not be able to make you do chores. You will respect us by keep your wailing to a minimum, and you will write your letters every three days with one being due tomorrow. If you do not there will be consequences." He accentuated his statement with another punch to the kidney and then he threw Harry down the hall toward his room.

Petunia watched her husband with a glimmer of worry. Vernon had been short with her when expressing how to deal with her nephew. Now she was a little frightened Vernon had never been a truly violent man but ever since the end of the school year he was more edgy. She looked in on her nephew as he lay nursing his lower back wondering just what had happened to make him so despondent.

Outside the watchers had no clue the disaster that was impending.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond the Pale

Chapter One:

All Roads Lead to This Place

By

Durvish

**Delacour Mansion, Paris, France. **

Gabrielle Delacour was having a good evening she was day dreaming of Harry James Potter whom she fell in love with the day he rescued her during the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Gabrielle was not your ordinary girl not by any stretch of the imagination, being quarter veela had seen to that. She was also head over heels in love with Harry Potter, though she was far to young even by her own standards to be even a blip, on his relationship radar. She just hoped that one day they could meet and see where life took them.

'Being nine years old really stinks' Gabrielle thought to herself as she leaned back and let sleep claim her to chance to dream of the boy who captured her heart. In the dream she and Harry were on a picnic just enjoying each others' company Harry was brushing out her hair when she felt a jolt of pain hit her in the sternum. She turned toward Harry and found him unconscious his body convulsing. Then the pain hit her again only this time it was more intense. She could have sworn she heard Harry say "help", and her dream descended into darkness and pain.

Her body felt like it was on fire as wave after wave of pain threatened to consume her, she cried out as she watched Harry writhing in pain. His pain was hers it grew so great that the dream faded and pain wracked her body her bones felt like they were stretched as if on the wrack. As suddenly as the pain cam it was gone and in its place was emptiness so vast that the whole of existence could not contain it, she feared in that moment Harry was dead.

"No!" She screamed and her magic lashed out eclipsed her room in a bright light with an accompanying explosion, that rocked the manor the likes of which had never been seen as the wards failed, and she was gone.

Fleur was sitting in her room reading a book on gobbledygook in preparation for her upcoming interview with Gringots when she heard Gabrielle's pain filled scream. 'Oh no her she must be having a nightmare and transformed into a veela's avian form' Fleur thought to herself as she bolted out the door to her room, and down the hallway to her sisters room. She could see the light emanating from under the door, and she could hear the screams. They were not the screams she remembered herself making the first time she had transformed involuntarily, and that worried her.

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

Harry watched the sun slowly set, and darkness begin to creep across his yard. Well, it was really the Dursley's yard, but Harry claimed it as his own after all he did all the work to maintain it during the summer months. Today was no different from any other day, if you didn't count that it had been two weeks since the death of his godfather; Sirius Black. That first week of summer holidays was the longest Harry could remember. For some reason that Harry could not understand his uncle could not let go of the fact that his godfather was dead because of something that Harry himself had done. Worse yet his uncle had become physically abusive.

All Harry wanted was for someone to love him. It was not so much to ask and Sirius filled that want. No not want, calling it a want did it a disservice it was a very primal need to be loved by parental figures. Now he was gone and Harry was alone again. He so wished he could have what Ron took for granted a family who loved him. 'Sirius was a major link to my parents' Harry said to himself 'And I just got him killed because i didn't listen when i should have.... and damn near got all my friends killed in the process' As harry thought of this, he could feel his eyes begin to prickle and his body shuddered as the first sob escaped his troubled body.

"I am so sorry Sirius, I failed them, and I failed you because I was to head strong so sure I was right. I did not mean for anyone to be hurt nor for you to die." Harry mumbled to himself. His resolve crumbled; he lay his head on his knees as sobs wracked his body. Tears flowed without any signs of stopping as Harry wailed in soul-crushing pain.

Then came the bang of his door being opened and his uncle saying " Damn you, you freak, If you will not shut up. I will shut you up, and I do not care about your freak friends either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vernon Dursley liked things just so. His life was ordered such that everything that was good was attributed to his hard work and sharp business acumen while everything that bad was obviously someone else's fault, thank you very much. Things were not just so, 'Not since the day the freak came back from that freakish school' Vernon said to himself when the freak woke him up wailing about his dead godfather.

"I have had enough of that freak and his ways. I will shut him up, and if he is not careful it will be because i cut out his tongue." With that Vernon crossed the Hallway to Harry's room and unlocked the four locks that were on the door and stalked in. With a low growl, he spat out " Damn you, you little freak! If you will not shut up then I will shut you up, and i do not care what your friends either!"

Harry looked up at his uncle, whose face was rapidly changing color to reflect his level of rage and genuinely thought 'This is it, he will kill me' and he shivered. A little in fear. His eyes widening as the realization hit him.

Vernon Stalked across the room to where Harry was on the floor leaned down and punched him in the face so hard that Harry's head hit the floor and bounced. Not that Vernon cared, he kept hitting harry his rage growing rather than lessening with each hit. He hadn't noticed that Harry had long since stopped moving, and that his breathing was almost imperceptible. He also did not notice the blue energy that arced out from Harry's unconscious body, and spread throughout number 4 and its environs. Only to be sucked back in to the injured boys body along with the energy powering the wards to the home casing them to fall. Harry Potter had stopped breathing!

He did however hear the gasp of his wife "Vernon, Stop!"

Vernon turned toward his wife not noticing that his nephew began to breath again not that breathing mattered much in comparison to the look of anguish etched into the boys face. It was at that moment it hit Vernon exactly what he had done. Unfortunately, he did not have time to celebrate the results of his action, as a wave of magic energy slammed him through a wall and into the oblivion of unconsciousness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia Dursley nee Evans did not love her nephew it would be a stretch to say she could even be civil to him. Nevertheless, here she was stuck with him for another summer all because her sister who she did love very much had gone off to that freakish place. With that thought in mind Petunia Dursley drifted off to sleep and dreams.

The grass was verdant green the oak tree was in bloom the flowers were fresh and laden with dew as the sun was just peaking over the eastern horizon. However, it was the house that made her pause it was her parents house, She hadn't been to the house since that day.

"Hello Petunia, its good to see you" she heard from behind her a voice from the past.

"No it cannot be you!" Petunia managed to stammer out "Lily you are dead"

"Yes Pet, I am dead which is why you can only see me here." Lily said as if it was the most natural thing

Then continued "We have something to discuss and our time is short, so I am going to talk, and you are going to listen, and gods I hope I can make you see reason! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Lily I understand" Petunia muttered.

"Well, the man who killed our parents as well as James and myself has returned, only now he seeks Harry's life."

Petunia paled at the parents of the man who killed her parents, and she ground out "Why?"

Lily gave her sister a penetrating look before continuing "A month before Harry was born there was a seer who gave a prophecy about a child who could vanquish the Dark Lord and that he would mark the child as his equal that child is Harry"

To say that Petunia was shocked would be an understatement. "He is just a boy, how can anyone consider making him face such an abomination?" Then she caught herself normally he was the freak boy. 'When did that change?' she wondered to herself

Lily smiled tenderly "I was hoping i could reach you, it is unfortunate that he has to face Voldemort however he has never been just a boy. Between Voldemort's, Dumbledore's and your own treatment of him have left their mark on him."

Lily paused before saying "Petunia our time is drawing to a close here your husband is killing my son as we speak. It is not his time! You must stop him, if not for me then do it because mum and dad raised you right."with a start Petunia awoke with a feeling of dread as she jumped out of bed and ran to the door of Harry's room.

"Vernon! Stop!" She cried as she reached the door the sight that met her made her want to vomit, there was blood splattered across the bed and Harry was not breathing. A pulse of energy burst from the boy flowing outward knocking Vernon through the wall back into his bedroom. The pulse raced out to the very edges of the ward lines before reversing. The reversal, however caused the wards on the house to collapse, adding power to the surge racing back toward the center, toward Harry.

Harry's body arched in convulsions as the pulse hit his body. He drew a soundless breath with look of agony etched into his face as light began pouring out of his scar. Finally finding his voice "HELP" He screamed before losing consciousness as Darkness took him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Number 4 Privet Drive **

Below his window Nymphadora Tonks listened as the young man she had at first grown to respect and then later to love as one would a younger brother listened to his sobs. She was torn between her loyalty to the old man and the need to reach out to this boy who knew nothing but pain. Tonks mused to herself 'What on earth is Dumbledore playing at? Not letting him have any contact with the outside world. He at the very least needs his friends and Remus'

On the other side of the house Alastor Moody or mad eye as people had taken to calling him after the first war. He looked up his magic eye seeing into the interior of number 4, and saw the boy on the floor curled into a ball on the floor weeping uncontrollably. He turned and walked to the front of the house to where Tonks stood gazing up at the boys open window.

"Tonks if you don't start paying attention you wont be able to do Potter any good if you get taken out by death eaters" growled Moody.

Tonks hissed in reply "He shouldn't have been sent back to those people, and mind you, i use that term very loosely in this instance. They are not even trying to figure out what is wrong or help him." She paused to reign in her temper. "Moody, he has not been out of his bedroom is four days! I have it on good authority, he has not even eaten nor slept in that time. At this rate he will crack if he hasn't yet."

"Aye" Moody muttered. "what do you intend to do about it? You know the old man is not going to be happy."

Tonks looked thoughtfully for a moment "Well in the words of a once great wizard, we should do what is right rather than what is easy!"

"What do you plan on doing Tonks?" the grizzled auror asked

Tonks looked at Moody and spat "At the end of this shift I am going to go get Remus and Harry's friends, and we are going to remove him from this hell hole."

Moody looked up at the moon and wanted to gently remind her that Remus would be in no shape after dealing with a transformation without Wolfsbane

Then they heard the sound of a door being thrown open and the voice of Vernon Dursley carried down as he ranted at Harry. Moody looked up in time to see Dursley hit Harry hard enough to knock him out. He swore "Damn you Dursley, why couldn't you just listen?" as he stumped up to the door. Tonks hot on his heels.

As they reached the door they both felt the pulse of energy pass over them that went out to the ward line and Tonks spoke "That's not good."

Moody scanned the house as he said the unlocking charm "Potter is not breathing or moving, Tonks you have to call Dumbledore."

As Tonks pulled out her mirror "Albus Dumbledore" as a wave of energy pulsed past her back into the house as the wards around the house failed. The energy coursed back into Harry's body causing his back to arch and a soundless scream as if every nerve had been set on fire. Light emitted from his scar as his scream became one full of sound. "HELP".and then he lost consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Headmasters office **

**Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry **

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, his eyes which normally twinkled with mirth now shown only the sorrow of one who has seen many tragedies. Books were strewn across the desk open to many different pages as if the reader were looking for an answer to the most important question in the world.

'What have I done?' mused the aged sorcerer.

Suddenly, the office was bombarded by the noise of the various alarms went off. Normally, this would not be a problem as only the accidental magic alarm would be triggered, only this time Albus was very concerned as the two alarms he hoped would never go off did. The physical abuse and the life sign ward went off.

Then He felt his pocket warm suddenly, and he heard young Nymphadora say "Albus come to privet drive Harry may be dead".

Fawkes appeared screeching in anger giving the old man a look of disappointment that clearly said ' you should have listened to Minerva all those years ago'

"Yes Fawkes i know I was wrong" Dumbledore said " Lets just hope Harry doesn't die due to my foolishness"

'Voldemort' Fawkes trilled sounding angry.

"No Simply because I have come to love the boy." Dumbledore paused 'He represents what i used to be my dear friend. He is kind, loving, and honorable. I find myself wondering where i went wrong' "Fawkes would you be so kind as to find Minerva and give her this note?"

Pulling out an old sock "Portus" making it into a port key and then activating it, he disappeared from his office.

Minerva Mcgonaggal was sitting in her chambers preparing to go to sleep. Her bones were weary with fatigue due to the assault she had endured at the hands of ministry aurors just scant weeks ago. She had just climbed into bed and was comfortably reading a book when in a flash of fire Dumbledore's phoenix companion Fawkes appeared above her bed trilling excitedly as he dropped a note in her lap

'Minerva, you were right, and I was horribly wrong by the time you get this; I will be at the Dursley's home. I pray Harry still lives when I get there.'

"Oh that dear boy!" she exclaimed as she stood up and transfigured her bed clothes into something more appropriate. "Fawkes can you take me to Albus"

Fawkes trilled and the dread that Minerva felt left her as she and Fawkes flashed away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere in the UK **

One could never say if Lord Voldemort was ever really happy. Amused, possibly; Angry, definitely; Happy, his death eaters could only assume that the smile that graced his features this night meant he was happy.

"Severus, Lucius come forth" the dark lord summoned two of his inner circle.

"Yes my lord" both men said as they stood before the man they both served and feared.

"Tell me Severus, what should I do with those who have failed me" Voldemort hissed,

"Punishment should be meted out to fit the level of failure my lord" Snape said quietly 'I am going to be in a lot pain in a minute"

"Yes Severus, you are quite correct." he paused for a moment "Crucio!"

Severus Snape had braced himself for the pain he knew would shortly overcome him.

Instead he heard another voice screaming in agony Lucius Malfoy

"Lucius my slippery friend, it was such a simple task after the boy took the prophecy from the shelf you were to take it by any means necessary". He said as he lifted the curse " you were such a shining star Lucius why on earth did you try to take it physically when you could have summoned it from his hand. No matter though i must see to your punishment now. I know just the thing. Avada Kadavra."

Green light shot from the tip of his wand slamming into the elder Malfoy. Severus his demeanor hidden behind the walls of his occluded mind. 'That could have been me'

"Severus, you are to be commended if it was not for your efforts I would never be able to play on Potters insecurities." Voldemort paused and had just opened his mouth to speak when he felt a crushing blow that came from his connection to Potter "Severus...the Boy..." were all he managed to get out before he to lost consciousness.

Severus Snape looked at the dark lord a moment before levitating his body back to his room laying him carefully on his bed. Then he too aparated to Privet Drive something is definitely wrong


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Being and Nothingness

Drifting alone Harry could sense nothing, yet he knew that he was there and at the same time he knew he was not.

'Great, this must be what death is like; So much for the next great adventure' harry thought to himself

"You are not dead my child" a voice spoke in his mind startling him. He knew the voice to be his mother and he longed to hear it again "you are in between moments my son and you have a difficult choice ahead of you"

'I must be going insane I heard my mothers voice.' Harry thought again, going for broke he thought again 'Where am I mother? What do you mean I have a difficult choice ahead of me?'

"The choice you have is simple and yet very profound my son" Lily Potter's voice said soothingly "Your choice is to live or to die"

This brought Harry up short 'I could be with you, father and Sirius?' he paused again hoping against hope that she would answer yes

"Yes, Harry you could be with us" she paused trying to figure out the words to say "However, there is a downside to that, have you given any thought to those you will leave behind? The people who love you! Harry my son open your eyes"

Harry opened his eyes and was blinded by the light and color for a few moments before his eyes began to see that he was in a garden, A garden he knew very well and he could see his mum, father, Sirius and Cedric all sitting on benches. He began to move toward them and Lily stopped him.

"Not just yet Harry, you will have plenty of time to talk with them." She said with a smile that did not reach her eyes "I insist on being first."

Harry cringed a little as he saw a look that reminded him of Molly Weasley. He knew he was in for a scolding.

"Okay mum..." Harry stammered fidgeting nervously.

Lily brought her hand up toward Harry's face only for him to duck away "Please, I know I must have been bad." he trailed off tears brimming in his eyes.

Lily looked on in shock her son her flesh and blood thought she was going to strike him

"Harry I do not know all of what my dear sister and that oaf of a husband did to you, but i am beginning to have an idea." She stopped trying to find the words to say. " You are many things my son. However bad or freakish is not one of them. I may not see all from this side but I have seen enough, and I will tell you now that this is not how I saw this conversation taking place. Oh my little boy what have they done to you..." she broke off as a sob escaped her mouth

"I am sorry mum" Harry sobbed "I didn't mean to make you cry."

That brought Lily back to her senses here she was thinking only how she failed her son by not being there and he was apologizing for something he had no control of.

"Harry you have done no wrong, but I can see I will not be able to convince you of that. So I will say this to you now I love you and I am so proud of you there are not words to describe how much you please me." She said pulling him into a warm and loving embrace. Harry instantly stiffened unused to any display of parental affection.

"Mum how can you be proud of me!" Harry huffed "I got both Cedric and Sirius killed because of my actions. How can you love me, Everyone i love dies or gets injured."

"Harry James Potter, if I ever and I do mean Ever hear you speak in such a way about your self i will...." she paused losing steam "Well, I guess there is not much I can do to you but someone is coming and she will be here soon and she can and will do things to you which I approve of. Now i believe I wish to discuss your years at Hogwarts."

Harry gaped "What about them?"

"First of my darling boy" She smiled as she continued "Sticking your wand up a fully grown mountain troll's nose and lying to professor Mcgonnagal. Well what do you have to say for yourself"

"Um well i suppose i cared more for Hermione's safety than my own" Harry said flatly "She is the sister i never had and I for one am glad that i did it. I shudder to think what my life would be without her."

"Fair enough" she said "What about going after the philosophers stone"

Harry looked at his mother "If I had not then Voldemort would have returned three years earlier."

Her eyes bored into her sons "Facing and slaying a 1000 year old basilisk. What was going through your head? You obviously have no idea how much we worried as we watched those events unfold."

Harry stood there gaping like a moron before stuttering "I am sorry mum, I did those things because no one else would or could. What would you have me do? Let Ginny Die?"

Lily looked thoughtful "Okay i will give you that and i won't take you to task for the things that happened in the last three years because much of it was so far beyond your control ...."

"That's just it if people would take the time to explain why things were happening" Harry said with bitterness creeping into his voice as he broke off.

Lily looked at her son thoughtfully before taking him into a warm hug "I know baby, I know. I wont ask you any more questions, however my time with you is almost at an end." Lily said mournfully "Harry, I know that you are thinking of pushing everyone away, please do not do that you cannot succeed against Voldemort alone."

Harry looked startled "How did....?" he sputtered.

"I can read like i can your father." Lilly stated with wry smile "Go on now I believe Cedric wants a few moments of time."

"Will i see you again mum." Harry asked his voice heavy with sadness, and his eyes filled with tears.

"Of course you will Harry we may be dead, but we live on in you." Lily cried softly releasing the embrace she walked back toward James and Sirius, Her shoulder shuddered as she cried and James wrapped his arms around her.

Cedric stepped forward "Hello Harry, it has been a while and i would like to say as I am happy to see you here but that would be a lie. Honestly I thought I would be seeing you in about 170 years, But that is not what I want to discuss with you."

"I am so sorry Cedric!" Harry whispered

Cedric's face reddened in anger "I see, this may be harder than i thought so I will be blunt. Pull your head out of your ass Harry. My death is in now way, shape or form your fault. The fact that you were involved is almost incidental from what I have come to understand."

"My involvement was only incidental...." Harry's face red with rage "The cup was there to take me to Voldemort and because I wanted to play fair you were killed."

Cedric looked at him pensively "So what you are telling me is that you turned the cup into a portkey, you commanded Wormtail to kill me, and that you personally cast the killing curse on me."

"Well when you put it like that then I guess no it's not my fault., but even you have to admit it would have been better for you if you had not grabbed the cup with me!" Harry stated boldly.

Cedric looked him dead in the eye " No it would not, as a matter of fact I have it on the best authority that if I hadn't gone all would have been lost. As it is everything hangs in the balance. If you do not believe me let me show you what would have happened if i would not have taken the cup with you. Follow me!"

Cedric turned on his heel and moved toward the center of the garden where Harry saw a clear pool of water.

"Whats this Cedric?" Harry asked

"Well Harry from what I gather most people have a the possibility of multiple fates. However every now and then throughout history fate lies so heavily on one person that they can have only one of two fates." Cedric looks at Harry in hopes he would understand he was somewhat dismayed that harry was more than a bit thick "Harry, you are one of those few! Behold what fate would have in store for the world had I not been with you"

Harry stared at the pool and he saw it begin to shimmer and he was drawn in.

He watched helplessly as he saw himself and Cedric race for the cup. He saw them stop and argue over the cup then saw Cedric back away the expression on his face clearly saying that Harry should take the cup. He watched as this version of himself was whisked away. The scene shifted to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. The ritual had begun he could not hear anything but he already knew what was going on.

Harry looked on as Voldemort overpowered his alternate self finally seeing the sickening green light emit from the his ultimate opponents wand. The scene shifted again to the pitch at Hogwarts seeing his own battered body appear. Ginny and Hermione clutching Ron in tears, and the rest of the Weaseley's were in no better shape. Dumbledore's eyes had lost their sparkle, Minerva was destroyed, and Snape looked both sad and scared.

The scene shifted again and what Harry saw made him sick Hermione crucified above the main gate to Hogwarts, Ron laying dead at Malfoy's feet and Ginny in rags chained to the wall the fire that normally filled her eyes was gone. It saddened and incensed harry

"This will not come to pass" Harry shouted, magic rolling off him in waves "By my magic I swear it. So it is spoken so mote it be." his magic flared around him as if recognizing the oath .

"We know Harry." Said a voice behind him, the voice of his godfather "I will not ask you to look into the pool again on my account. I do not wish you to see what would have happened had i not been the one taken, and i ask that you trust me. My death was for the greater good, and that you feel no guilt for my foolishness. I did not take Bellatrix seriously enough and I paid the price for it."

Harry turned and said "I will try to take your advice Sirius, but lets face it technically I am not even alive right now so just let me enjoy my time with you, mum, dad, and Cedric."

Cedric Spoke again "I am glad to see that you have come to your sense. I have accomplished what i was supposed to do my young friend, and it is time for me to go. Enjoy life to its fullest Harry Potter!."

Cedric turned and walked to the edge of the garden he turned for a moment "Harry, go easy on Cho she was in an untenable position. I know what she did and why just talk with her about it." he said slowly fading from sight.

Sirius continued " Harry, I Like your parents love you and are very proud of you, but you must let go this guilt you carry around. It is not healthy to fixate on our loss. Grieve, certainly, but celebrate our lives lord knows between your parents and I you will have enough money to never have to work for the next twenty life times."

Harry smiled " I would trade all the galleons in the world to have all of you back"

It as now Sirius' turn to smile " I know cub, it is hard that I have been taken from you when we had so little time. However the time that we did have I will always cherish, but my time is past. Your time is now I urge you live life to its fullest, Find a young lady to love and let her love you ...."

"What?" Harry exploded "You cannot possibly be serious. A relationship with me would be a death sentence Voldemort would stop at nothing to hurt them or kill them I could not ask for any girl to live with that over their head"

Sirius burst out laughing "Of course i am Sirius .... who else would i be" Harry frowned at the pun at first then began laughing uncontrollably "Harry just remember that sometimes it's not your decision to make and that you may meet the right girl at any time. At any rate my time is up, Remember cub i will be here for you always." With that Sirius faded from sight.

Harry sat down on the ground and began weeping " I will try Sirius, I swear it."

"He knows son, He knows" Harry looked up to see his father walking toward him.

"Dad are you sorry you and mum had me?" Harry asked the look on his face was easy for James to read.

James potter scooped his son into a hug and Harry's last barrier broke as James whispered "not for all the galleons in this life or the next would I be sorry for having you as my son or the year that I had with you ."

Lily broke into the hug also saying "Never ever believe that we did not love you, we are most definitely not sorry for you being our son."

"Harry we have a few moments before you must make your choice so we have some things we want to discuss with you." James stated calmly "the first of which was that Albus did not follow our will and in this case if he did in all likelihood you would be dead as you were supposed to go with Frank and Alice Longbottom or Minerva."

Harry jumped with surprise "You mean i could have had a brother growing up?"

Lily spoke " Technically speaking Augusta Longbottom is your magical guardian, however with Vernon nearly killing you she will more than likely assert her guardianship as Dumbledore could not keep safe."

Harry snorted "Safe... that's a laugh, safe from whom Voldemort, sure he could not get me. But that didn't stop my own family from doing me in."

"Harry" James continued " You must choose soon as our time here must soon end." he saw the sad look in Harry's eyes "Son someday we will be together again, but today is not that day as much as you and i want it to be. Someone special is coming for you. She will help you in ways we never could even if we were to be brought back to life."

"How?" Harry said then he held up his hands "I probably don't want to know"

James snickered "lets just say I have advantages you do not."

Harry began to laugh then he looked over his Fathers shoulder and saw his parents betrayer "Wormtail." His magic flaring wildly causing the garden to warp.

Lily and James spun and saw their one time friend "Peter" was all James could say before Peter broke down

"I am sorry, so very sorry Lucius had my parents killed and had taken my younger sister Lauren hostage he said if i spoke to anyone he would have her gutted like a fish and left where others could find her." Peter blubbered

Lily was the first to respond "At least now we know why." Lily looked at James.

"Peter i suppose we ought to thank you for helping us see our son even if only for a short time " James spoke softly as he walked to his old friend "But you need to make your peace with harry before you can move on."

Peter looked at harry with deeply haunted eyes "Harry, I do not ask your forgiveness but only your understanding. I may have said it was either me or your parents but in truth it was my baby sister Lauren she was just about to go to Hogwarts's when my family was attacked my parents were killed and she was taken." He paused and shuddered "Six months after the attack i received an owl saying to meet at a dodgy pub in Knockturn alley when i arrived there. I was met by Severus, Lucius,and Bella they also had my sister under a sensory deprivation charm so she could not feel anything. Lucius was in charge and the terms were simple I could be death eater and Severus would hide my sister or they would kill her right there."

Harry could see where this was going and as he thought about it what choices would he make for the sake of family. " Peter.... wormtail, I absolve you of your debt to me. I don't rightfully know if i could honestly choose any better."

Welcome home Peter" Lily said softly and gestured toward him with open arms.

Peter flew into her arms and wept.

Harry felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders "I feel suddenly lighter."

Suddenly the creatures of the garden went silent and the wind stilled and low hiss was heard "Ah Harry Potter, so good that I could find you, the pain you caused me was immense. Now i shall return the favor you have shown me"

Lily voice broke the silence " I think you are in for quite a surprise Tom Riddle, in this place you have no power"

"Ah Lily Potter how nice of you to join us, but i am afraid you are behind the times my dear your protections no longer cover the boy since i used his blood in my resurrection ceremony." Voldemort said rather smugly " and where i cannot harm you here, your precious little boy has no such protections."

"Harry we cannot help you here. I strongly urge you not to do this." James spoke softly

" Mum you and dad should take Peter and go this is likely not to be pretty" Harry spat out "I have chosen what is right rather than what is easy. Thank you for all your help, I love you all more than you know."

"I wouldn't go that far Harry" James said with a laugh "However i do know what you mean, When you awaken and are whole again go to our family vault we left something there for you."

Lily Looked her son in the eyes "He has chosen James and our time is up." she paused looking around for Voldemort. " We may not be able to fight you riddle but here we can even the playing field here, Aer Vultus Appareo."1.

"No" Voldemort screamed as his ethereal form became solid "What magic is this that can do this to Lord Voldemort heir of Slytherin?"

Lily and James laughed "For such a remarkable wizard Tom Riddle, you are too quick to overlook that which does not grant power. It is sad really my son who is but a boy still has a better grasp of the nature of magic than you do. It is only a pity what he had to give up for his mastery." Lily spoke with hardness in her voice "in short for riddle this is magic of love, and a warning also your time is coming and this young man will be the one who gives you the justice you so richly deserve!"

Harry watched as his mother cast a spell which he had never heard of nor did he think Hermione had either. Then he heard her berate the greatest dark wizard in a thousand years "you go mom!" He murmured to himself. Harry then took a moment to look over his enemy less than a month had passed since this bastard had tried to possess him.

"Tom it has been so long what do you want this time? Was not my godfathers life enough? Perhaps you suffer from obsessive compulsive disorder" Harry said in a low dangerous voice "Do you really want to know the prophecy?"

Voldemort's eyes blazed red "Yes Potter do tell, Oh wait you cannot, you broke the sphere. However that matters not. What matters is why i am here with you, i do not understand it one moment i was fine the next i am here. Where ever here is."

"Well Idiot technically you could say we are dead or as close to dead as we can come without passing over." Harry laughed "Or as my parents told me we are in between moments. Apparently i have a decision to make and obviously it affects you too if you are here."

"Well Potter if you are almost dead perhaps i should help you a long" Voldemort sneered "Avada Kadavra" Green light leaping from the tip of his wand .

Harry did not even bother to dodge he merely held his hand up and the spell stopped before it hit him. "Thats something you don't see every day" as the spell dispersed "Care to try again?"

If Voldemort was surprised he didn't show it he wordlessly cast a legillimens on Harry.

Suddenly Harry's head felt like it was splitting open. He could see his most recent memories replaying only in reverse his discussion with the various dead people, the last moment of conscious thought before blacking out, the beating his uncle gave him, Voldemort seemed to linger over this memory as if gloating about Harry's pain.

"Potter you are weak, so weak a muggle beat you no wonder you are dying and to think people think you can stop me." Riddle said the amusement clear in his voice " No matter though your suffering is only beginning Crucio"

Harry waited for the spell to impact only to hear a grunt as Peter jumped in front of harry "I gave my oath over fifteen years ago, I have constantly broke it and for that i am sorry Harry." was all that Peter could get out before his ethereal body exploded.

Harry sat awestruck for a moment and then Voldemort cursed him. "Crucio"

The spell struck Harry and it felt worse than he remembered it. Yet in spite of the pain Harry regained his feet and began walking toward His enemy and in a voice the likes of which has never been heard Harry spoke "You are going to pay for all your crimes, starting now!" With that he threw a punch with everything he had left. The blow was not much by muggle standards, but for someone who had not been struck physically in so long it surprised the elder sorcerer so much that his spell faltered as he stumbled back grunting.

"How muggle of you Potter" Voldemort paused looking at Harry "Animus Efflectum!" the dun colored beam leaped from the wand with a force that surprised even its caster. Harry held up his hands in order to try to stop it which didn't work the spell slammed into his abdomen the pain was not even physical it transcended the mortal plane as harry s magical core started to buck under the pain as he felt his life force begin to flow out toward Voldemort's outstretched hand as his world started to dim There was bright flash of light and between Harry and Voldemort stood a creature of unearthly beauty.

"You may not have him" The angel said "Begone" there was a rushing of sound

"No" Voldemort screamed as he was cast out

The angel turned seeing her beloved, her hero laying unconscious she rushed to him cradling his head in her lap she crooned very softly "Harry you can't leave yet we have much to discuss." Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we" He said "and, who are you? Not that i mind being saved by an angel but i can at least thank you properly for saving me."

Gabrielle smiled "Harry do i not look a little familiar? Non?" harry shook his head and Gabrielle's smile faltered "oh, i thought perhaps you might have recognized someone you once saved but i see the changes wrought by this nights events have changed me to much. Harry Potter, my name is Gabrielle Delacour you might remember me as the young woman you rescued from the bottom of the lake."

Harry thought she might be an angel and he said as he fell unconscious "I choose life"

Lily and James looked at Gabrielle as she held the ethereal body of their son Lily spoke with tears in her eyes "Take care of him Gabrielle he will need your strength in the day to come"

"I will" was all the girl said as the garden faded around them.

"Rest , we will talk when you awaken" Gabrielle murmured and she too fell asleep exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three Convergences

AN: All three chapters of convergences occur within the same hour that the chapters one and two

Alastor Moody was not a subtle man. Well not subtle when someone he respected was dying. "Reducto" He said and the door to Number four blew apart in a mass of splinters. He entered the house when the whoosh of a portkey caused him to turn back to see a very aggravated Albus Dumbledore. "So good of you to join us Albus, but I think its a wee bit late for your show of concern." Moody said turning to enter the house.

Tonks looked at Dumbledore with contempt in her eyes "This could have been avoided. No protection is worth Harry's life, you had better hope Remus doesn't do anything rash to you."

Dumbledore paled at the thought of an angry Remus Lupin, and then he thought 'It can't get any worse I don't suppose.' As he entered the house he heard the pop of apparition behind him he turned and saw that it was his deputy and his potion master.

"Ah Severus, what brings you to me this fine evening?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes "Good to see you too Minerva."

"Albus, I told you they were the worst sort of muggles imaginable!" Minerva stated her irritation at Harry's treatment becoming more evident "You had better hope Harry lives through this."

Severus Snape coughed "Headmaster, as you know I was in the dark lords' presence this evening giving my weekly report." 'That's not all I was giving but the old fool knows that.' Snape thought to himself "When the dark lord fell writhing in pain and passing out, asking about potter as if he had something to do with this. However this occurred after the dark lord killed Lucius."

"Alas Severus, It has come to pass that Vernon Dursley has finally did what I thought was impossible. He made Mr. Potter painfully aware of how unloved he really was." Dumbledore looked at Snape before continuing. "As a result it caused the wards to fall and here we are now let us see what we can find out. Ah Nymphadora, could you please relate to us the events of this evening." With that he started into the house.

Tonks looked at the old man like he had grown an extra head and then looked at Minerva with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Albus as near as I can tell Vernon Dursley tried to kill, no scratch that Albus, he succeeded in killing Harry. He was grieving Albus, and his nightmares interrupted their sleep pretty much every night since he returned here. Not that you would know, or care about that." Tonks spat out. "He should have had professional help these last two years; instead you put him out of sight out of mind."

Snape looked at her and said with a sneer "Most likely the brat said or did something else to provoke the man. Clearly you are buying too much into the boys' fame and it is clouding your judgment Nymphadora!"

"The name is Tonks if you can not remember that Snivellus I may forget your purpose and send you on a one way trip to Azkaban." Tonks fingered her wand meaningfully as she looked at the now gaping professor.

Moody piped in "Snape shut your gob, I was watching the house as I came before my shift, the boy was in his room sobbing having woke up from what is probably the worst nightmare anyone could have. Dursley burst into his room and began beating him. Potter never had a chance to get his wand out the whole altercation took about 45 seconds from start to the wards energy crashing back into Potter causing him who knows how much pain."

Snape looked at Moody weighing his words "You have proof of this?"

"Yes, you want to have a look at the memory?" Moody asked

Severus Snape was a man who could honestly say he was not often surprised however tonight he seemed to be hip deep in surprises but none more than Moody offering up a memory. This, Snape could not pass up a chance to see the boy who lived get his just rewards "Yes Moody I would very much like to see that." His eyes a light with glee

Alastor Moody smiled and thought Snape is going to get the surprise of a lifetime "Give me mo'" Moody said as he pulled out his trunk from his coat pocket and set it on the ground pointing his wand at it and said "Engorgio" and his trunk swelled to normal size. Moody then proceeded to open his 7 chamber chest to the third chamber where he retrieved his pensieve closed his chest and set his pensieve on the chest put his wand tip next to his head and muttered "Memoria" and pulled the silver strand from his temple and guided it to the bowl.

Snape sneered at moody before putting a finger into the pensieve and was immediately drawn into the memory. Ignoring the memory of Tonks, Snape turned his attention to the house and shuddered at the fact that Moody could see into the building. What he saw chilled him; Harry tossing and turning clutching at his arm as if maybe it were broken he could make out the tell tale signs of bruising and abuse. 'No it can't be abuse; the little prince that he is must have gotten into a fight with one of the neighborhood children.'

He then watched dispassionately as Harry sat bolt upright screaming. Then he heard the slamming of a door as Vernon Dursley stalked into the room turning purple with rage. 'Go for your wand boy! 'Snape thought to himself and flinched when the first blow landed and then the subsequent blows, and finally watching with morbid curiosity as the elder Dursley was hurled into a wall by an energy the came out of Harry's body going to the ward line and then sucking back in all the ambient energy from the wards back into the boys abused and malnourished body.

Albus Dumbledore thought that in his 165 years he had seen everything until now. He was chagrined to find he had never thought this would be the likely outcome of having Harry live with his family. Only to see it in full color and three dimensions, only now did he finally realize that there was a difference to being alive and living. Now because of his hubris the boy he loved as a grandson was now on the edge of death, and there was little he could do to help.

The two exited the pensieve with Albus in tears, and Severus in quiet contemplation'

"The boy didn't go for his wand Albus; he had legal justification for defending himself why did he not go for his wand." Severus choked out "That whole scene was like a nightmare from my childhood."

"Severus, in all my years I have never encountered people of this nature." Albus began "Not even when I gave Tom Riddle his letter in the orphanage, Not even then was he treated this harshly. If Harry should pull through I am afraid he will never trust an adult ever again."

"I should wonder why not" Minerva grated out "Albus you have not done right by Harry at all. I told you leaving him here was a bad idea. And you should have listened to me!"

Albus looked ashamed "Yes Minerva you are quite right."

"You better believe I am right, and as such when all is said and done Harry will be coming back to my manor for recuperation. As according Lily and James will I am the only suitable guardian of record left alive. I will not have you interfering again Albus do you understand if necessary I will leave my position."

Tonks watched as both the headmaster and the greasy git of a professor exit the pensieve, and she looked at moody and said "I think now is a good time for me to check in on Harry."

"Tonks make sure to take Vernon Dursley into custody for attempted murder of a minor wizard." Moody said as he continued to stomp around the yard keeping a watch he then looked up at the sky seeing the full moon cursed the fact that Lupin could not be here.

Tonks stormed up the stairs her wand at the ready. As she crested the stairs she could see Vernon Dursley; his legs in the hallway his torso through the wall unconscious but breathing steadily Tonks looked around the corner to see Petunia Dursley clutching Harry, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Petunia as absolutely aghast she had never seen anyone in so much pain before. She could only begin to guess at the level of suffering her nephew was enduring as he thrashed she noticed he was whimpering begging for forgiveness to someone who he thought he had harmed. She slowly moved toward him she reached her hand out and brushed his hair out of his eyes; the eyes of her sister really.

As she touched his hair Harry moved into the touch as his thrashing subsided.

"Dear lord, what have I done? You did everything we ever demanded of you. I am so sorry Harry" She sobbed and hugged the boy who the only thing was left from a lifetime ago, her beloved younger sister. She did not notice the glow that was pulsing from his body with every beat of his heart it became brighter and brighter until there was another surge of power rippling outward.

"Mummy what's happening?" She heard her son say.

"I don't know Dudley, but hopefully it is something good. God knows Harry needs it now more than ever."

"But mummy he is a freak, why should we care about him?" Dudley whined.

For years Petunia Dursley nee Evans had thought exactly that her sister and her friends where an abomination, abnormal and freakish. What had changed that she would think otherwise? "Dudley, I love you and your father, but I swear if I ever hear you utter those words again or raise a hand against your cousin ever again you will not have a home to live in any more."She paused for a moment. "There are things that have happened in Harry's life that you and your uncle do not know about; nor would it appear that you would even care."

"Like what mum?" Dudley snorted "His life has been perfect food on the table, roof over his freakish head, he should be glad to have those things. If dad heard you talking like this he would not be amused."

Petunia looked at her son and did something she had never done before, slapped him across the face.

"He is your cousin, it is not his fault he is here it is the fault of a raving lunatic who killed his parents both sets of his grand parents, and now has taken his godfather too. For your information his life has been far from perfect and we have been the cause of it now shut up and go to your room you are grounded until I say otherwise."

Dudley Dursley was surprised when his mother hit him. Mainly because she never punished him ever and more often than not he was the one causing trouble and blaming Harry for it. But now here father was unconscious from something his freaky cousin had done and his mother was fawning over his cousin worried more about his condition than his fathers.

"Mum I don't know what spell that freak" Dudley pointed at Harry. "Cast on you, but I am going to make sure he never hurts my family again." Dudley said menacingly as he moved toward Harry with an evil gleam in his eye; as he moved toward Harry he pulled a butterfly knife out his back pocket and began to enter the room.

"Dudley! Put that thing away you will not harm your cousin, your father already saw to that." Petunia spat out waspishly stepping in front of Dudley. "Go to your room! Now!"

If Dudley heard her it didn't show as he shoved his mother to the side, reversing his grip on the knife he stalked toward his unconscious cousin "Don't Fret mum soon we will be rid of the freak forever" he said in a very calm voice as he raised the knife to strike at Harry's unprotected throat.

Even as Petunia started to move toward her son a crisp voice called out "Expelliarmus" and a blur of red sped past Petunia's left arm and slammed into Dudley sending his knife into the outstretched hand of Tonks. All the while sending Dudley head first into a wall opposite his father "Incarcerous. Dudley Dursley you are under arrest for the attempted murder of an underage wizard, you have the right be silent and I suggest you use that right, Furthermore you have the right to adequate counsel which I suggest strongly that you seek."

Dudley looked up to see the face of Tonks livid with anger "Why should anyone care about the freak its not as if he would be missed"

Tonks looked at the younger Dursley in disbelief "How can you be family to someone as kind and as noble as Harry is beyond me. Before I wash my hands of you Mr. Dursley I will tell you why your cousin is special and why he will be missed." Tonks practically screamed at him "All that stands between our freedom and the darkness that wishes to enslave us is him." She pointed at Harry's unconscious form "He walks where no one else dares tread, he holds the bridge and allows no foe to pass. He holds back the darkness. How he can do it considering the total lack of support you people have given him is beyond me."

Petunia stood gaping at the way the young woman went off on her son and for a moment she was furious, but then she recalled what her sister had told her and let a cooler head prevail when Tonks spoke again

"Less than a week ago Harry and five of his schoolmates where tricked into a trap by you-know...Voldemort" She said with a shiver "The man who killed James, Lily and both sets of Harry's grandparents. Harry and his friends fought a running battle against twelve wizards who were not only twice their age or more, but better trained than some aurors." Tonks calmed down some "However they were slowly cornered in a room inside the ministry that was once used for executing criminals. That was where we, the order of the Phoenix found them. In the battle that ensued Harry watched as Bellatrix Lestrange; my aunt, killed Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather."

"Sirius is dead!" Petunia whispered. 'Everything is becoming clear now.' She thought to herself

"Yes Mrs. Dursley" A wizened voice spoke from behind her "It is my fault that he died and that Harry had to be there to witness it."

Petunia turned "What do you mean it was your fault!" she said with a remarkable level of equanimity "I was lead to believe by your ministry that he and some of his ...." She bit off the word she was going to use next "That some of his friends went with him to the ministry."

Dumbledore's head snapped up and his eyes blazed "How did you find that out Mrs. Dursley. By Wizengamot order no news of this was to be leaked to any source in order to protect the children from reprisal." he waited a moment for an answer and began to move toward petunia. "Petunia please tell me?"

"It was a scant few hours before Harry returned home from school. The notice arrived by certified mail." Petunia eyed the old man "it is signed by your wizenthingee it even said to take his wand away for safety of the family"

Tonks attention was jarred by this revelation "Blood protections you said, he would be safest here you said." Panting in anger she kept on going in full voice "Is the greater good actually worth it now Albus." tears were streaming down her face "Because from where I stand the price has become unacceptable."

"Be that as it may Nymphadora. We must get a look at the letter, Petunia could you fetch it please." Dumbledore asked looking his age more and more as the discussion continued." It would appear that the person responsible for your Sister and brother-in-law's death was able to circumvent or security though I do not know how... yet."

"Be that as it may Headmaster Dumbledore you are taking the blame for something clearly the boy has brought on himself." Petunia said without a trace of self consciousness.

"Well Mrs. Dursley, you may think what you like." Dumbledore whispered softly "But if you believe that you are bigger idiot than I ever could have imagined. Go get the letter."

Petunia disappeared down the stairs knowing a dismissal when she heard it 'Lily why did you have to die and leave me alone with the constant reminder.'

As Petunia left the aged sorcerer turned to Tonks and said "I don't know what to do anymore Ms Tonks. No matter what decision I make someone seems to get hurt. Perhaps my time has passed."

A pregnant silence enveloped the room as they both turned and looked in on Harry his aura visibly flickering to life began to pulsate as if it had a life of its own. A look of intense concentration seemed to etch itself across Harry's face. Shortly thereafter bruises began appearing on various parts of Harry's body, and his scar began to glow a sickly green as it began to bleed.

"What's happening Albus." Tonks asked the fear that more harm was coming to her almost little brother evident in her voice.

"It is my belief that Voldemort is using Harry's scar to try to hurt Harry." The wizened sorcerer stated. "However I believe he will find Harry a very tough opponent."

As his aura brightened to an almost incandescent crescendo of light both adults were forced to turn away fro fear of blindness. They both heard a crack that reminded them both of apparition and the light flashed out of existence leaving the room darkened as they turned to see a silvery haired young woman cradling Harry in her lap with tears running down her cheeks.

Dumbledore did a double take "Excuse Ms...." He started.

"Delacour, Headmaster Dumbledore, Gabrielle Delacour" She responded understanding his confusion.

"Ms Delacour not to put a fine point to this, but how did you get here; and more importantly why are you here." Dumbledore asked trying to wrap his head around the events that were unfolding. 'This cannot be Gabrielle Delacour.' "I am sorry to be so direct but when last I saw you were younger, much younger."

Gabrielle looked thoughtful for a moment. "Earlier this evening I was at home, I was having a dream about Harry and I on a picnic. Halfway through the dream it changed into a nightmare, and Harry was writhing in pain on the ground and the next thing I knew. I was writhing in pain in bed and, I lost consciousness." She paused. "After a bit I awoke in this beautiful garden and Harry was talking with three men and a lady, I recognized one as Cedric Diggory, and one was obviously his father, and the lady was likely his mother. The other man was a long haired man who went from being a dog to being a man."

"Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather..." Dumbledore said softly. "Recently deceased Godfather."

"At any rate I watched them talk for a bit and then Voldemort came for Harry, and his parents were able to solidify his soul in that place so that he was a little weaker, and Harry would have a chance of either escaping, or beating him." Gabrielle continued while stroking Harry's face as he now slept fitfully. "Harry fought bravely, but he was not in any condition to win so I helped him by banishing Voldemort"

For a man who is rarely surprised Albus Dumbledore was surely getting his fill of them this evening before he could ask his next question Tonks moved in and asked. "Just what are your intentions for Harry?" She said her lips were tight and a little bit of frustration hinting through her voice. "He has enough on his plate without women trying to ruin him to."

"My intent is to simply to lo...support him, Ms...." Gabrielle asked

"Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks..... Harry has had a hard life if anyone needs love it is him but if you hurt him or play with his heart after he gives it to you ... if he gives it to you. Your suffering will be legendary even in hell!"

Gabrielle looked as if measuring Tonks up and then she nodded her head in affirmation. "As for how I am the age I am, I have no idea I know that some veela undergo a metamorphosis of sorts where they age over night from child to adult but, there has been no account of it happening to one who is 9 years old." Dumbledore nodded and then Gabrielle asked. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Could you contact my parents and sister they must be horribly worried about me."

"Yes Ms. Delacour, I will take care of that in a few moments I am just waiting for ..." he began as he turned and saw Petunia coming with an envelope in hand.

"Here is the blasted envelope!" Petunia said taking her place by Harry's side.

"Revealo" Dumbledore stated solemnly as he watched what was revealed his heart sank. The letter was layered with dark compulsion curses all aimed at Vernon Dursley. "Petunia, I am afraid that this parchment was spelled to compel Vernon to cause great harm or even perhaps kill Harry. Yet it did not function immediately like the spell should have done. Either the blood wards or some outside force must have muted the effect of the parchment"

"Why?" Gabrielle asked in a small voice.

"That my dear..." Dumbledore said tears falling on his cheeks "Is a complicated tale, one which will have to wait for another time. I will have a message sent to your parents quickly."

Albus Dumbledore walked from the room and down the stairs until he was in the living room, and he walked to the cupboard door and opened it 'I sentenced you to many years of darkness. Harry I hope you can forgive me.....'

"Sir" Tonks asked expectantly. "Are you sure it safe to leave her up there with Harry. We don't know if she really is Jean Sebastian's Delacour daughter."

"I am afraid Tonks that I am the last person you should be asking what is best for young Harry at this juncture in time." Speaking barely above a whisper now he continued "This is where they kept him for ten years, Harry thought I might not have known, but he was wrong I knew, and I did NOTHING about it." He spoke this last part a yell that shook the house as the old sorcerers aura flared. "Now a boy who is as good as my grandson lies between life and death and I put him there through my own actions."

"Albus" He heard from behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head to sea his deputy Minerva McGonagall. "This does nothing to help him now, what can we do to help Harry now?"

"For now we re-ward the house, the blood protections have failed but I feel something much different in its place I will have to research this." The old man looked thoughtful. "Auror Tonks I would like to press charges against Vernon and Dudley Dursley, and hold Petunia as a material witness. Here is the warrant take them to St. Mungos prison ward.

To say Tonks was astonished was an understatement, as she thought to herself 'Its about time.' "Yes sir." was all she said.

Upstairs the two Dursley men, oblivious to what was about to occur, shifted uneasily in their unconscious states. If anyone were to look they would see that they were dreaming, but Petunia was busy helping Gabrielle get Harry into bed to care about her son or husband.

Petunia looked at the young girl noting her flawless skin and luminous beauty she spoke with some hesitancy "Child, how is it you know my nephew?"

Gabrielle smiled remembering being pulled out of the lake after being rescued by Harry "Your nephew is a very special young man Mrs. Dursley. In a contest between rival schools he rescued not only his own objective but my sister's objective from the bottom of a cold black lake. He rescued me."

Petunia smiled a wan smile and asked "What were you doing at the bottom of a lake?"

"I was sleeping" Gabrielle answered impishly. Seeing petunia expression begin to form "It's a long story. For now I need a little rest.

Out on the lawn Albus Dumbledore until recently the most powerful wizard in the world looked lost in thought his phoenix resting on his shoulder crooning softly. "Fawkes could you please take this message to William Weasely at Gringotts?"

Fawkes bobbed his head took the message in his beak and flamed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Heart to Heart

Harry looked down on his body from above 'why can I not be normal' He saw Moody, Tonks, McGonagall and the Headmaster he saw they were conversing but could not hear what they were saying. He also saw his aunt was conversing with a young woman who was ethereally beautiful. 'She must be a new person with the order, though she looks closer to my own age.'

He watched for a time before noticing both his uncle and cousin were also unconscious and thought 'Boy am I in for it now! Probably going to have my wand snapped, assuming I survive' then he turned his eyes back to the young woman who had fallen asleep in a chair next him 'it seems I should know her'

"Yes you should" He heard with a chuckle off to his left he turned his head and saw an old man with a long gray beard and very old wise eyes. The old man glowed with power greater than the headmaster or Voldemort. For a moment harry was afraid. The stranger seemed to notice this and said, "It is okay I am not here to harm you. I am here to help you back into your body and to pass on a tidbit or three of knowledge. My name is Myrrdin Emyriss although you probably know me as Merlin."

"I must be going insane or perhaps I really am dead" harry mumbled to himself 'Yeah that's it I am dead' he thought to himself. Merlin looked amused.

"I know it's hard to believe but I assure you I am Merlin, the last of the ancients. I No longer dwell on this plane though so I hardly think calling me alive by your standards is accurate."

Harry looked at the man like he had grown to heads before asking "Sir, it's not that I do not want to believe you but other than the fact that we are both floating above my body in my room, what proof do you have that you are who you say you are."

Merlin regarded the young man very closely for a moment before holding out his hand and a staff appeared. "Does this help you any"

Harry gaped "That's Merlin's staff" then he frowned "How do I know that is the real thing?"

"Well you don't, like magic its something you will have to take on faith" Merlin stated with big grin on his face "As for why I am here now is because you have a choice to make young man."

"I already chose. I chose to live! Is that not enough" Harry exclaimed with a huff then realizing what the old man was doing "Hey, no changing the subject!"

Merlin looked at him calmly before continuing "I know you chose to live, I was watching when you did. Now you face another choice a choice between true love and ultimate power. However there are consequences to your choices."

"What are the consequences" Harry asked "I need to know if I am to make an informed decision"

"The consequences are thus. If you choose true love you will face Voldemort eventually but there will great suffering and you may not win and even if you do you will grow old and die" Merlin paused

Harry looked apprehensive "and if I choose ultimate power?"

"You can destroy Voldemort, but the world will forget you ever existed at all" Merlin spoke just a barely above a whisper "oh they will know your name but it will be as if you were a legend and Voldemort just a bad dream."

Harry looked at his bed with the beautiful creature now lying beside him weeping "All my life, I have been alone since my parents died. Sure I had friends and eventually I found Remus and Sirius; I guess they love me but is it because of whose son I am or is it for me." He paused for a moment before saying "That young lady there whose name escapes me right now loves me I can tell from how she is reacting to my condition. Just this one time in my life I want what is best for me. Call me crazy but I want true love. To me there is no power greater and if you ask me for proof I ask only that you consider my parents love for me!"

Merlin smiled and his staff began to pulsate the coruscating light growing brighter until there was a flash of blinding light and when harry could see again the staff was resting next to his bed and Merlin was gone but his chuckling could still be heard "So mote it be young Harry!"

Harry noticed after the flash he could hear things in the room.

Vernon Dursley slowly opened his eyes saw the destruction that had been wrought in his home and the flames of anger began to build in his mind and he began to get up grunting as he did and he spoke "Where is the Brat he must be punished for this" he turned around and saw his handy work lying on the bed barely breathing and smiled 'good the freak may well have learned his lesson'

"Vernon" Petunia started "you have done enough and now law enforcement is involved"

Tonks came back into the room followed by Moody, McGonagall and Dumbledore. All four had their wands trained on his uncle 'this should be interesting'

Tonks looked at Vernon as if he were the lowest life form on the planet "Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent. You also have the right to council do you understand these rights."

Vernon laughed "You have no jurisdiction here freak, what are you going to do wave your wand at me"

'Bad move uncle.' harry snickered.

Tonks rolled her eyes "Mr. Vernon Dursley pursuant to section 213 subsection 14m Aurors of the ministry of magic are considered for all intents and purposes to be an arm of both Scotland Yard and MI5." She paused and a brief smile passed her lips "What that means is that two inspectors from the Yard have caught trying to commit murder and you are indeed going to be arrested."

Then Vernon Dursley did something no one thought he would do he crossed the distance of the room and snatched up Gabrielle into a choke hold.

Gabrielle was exhausted. The headmaster had noticed this and conjured a very comfortable fluffy armchair for her to rest in and there she had fallen asleep she didn't know how long she slept but she awoke in pain not being able to breathe.

"One more move and I break her neck" Vernon Spat out

Severus Snape chose that moment to make himself known "You bleeding idiot if you harm a hair on her head there will be no where in the world you can hide ...not that there is now mind you."

McGonagall and Dumbledore were floored by the depths to which Vernon Dursley had sunk. Tonks and Moody had no clean shot with Petunia and Harry being in the room as well as Gabrielle.

Harry looked at his body and began concentrating He could feel himself literally falling into his body. Harry thought to himself 'Man there is no way I can help that young woman with as weak as I am likely to be when I wake. Unless I can heal myself' and was amazed to see that his body was healing itself. As he swam into consciousness and found himself opening his eyes it was apparent that no one, not even the headmaster noticed. Though Harry felt weak, he rolled out of bed using the staff that appeared in his hand to support his weight.

Dumbledore was surprised when Harry rolled from his bed where he had been unconscious just moments before. A staff appeared in harry's 'I wonder where Harry got the staff from.' Albus pondered for a moment he noted Harry's face and the thunderstorm that crossed it 'the boy is definitely not happy I fear I am going to intervene to keep Vernon Dursley alive' when harry spoke Albus began to fear the worst.

"Uncle Vernon, is it not enough that you have ruined my life but now you have to hurt someone who is completely innocent of anything other than being a decent human being?" harry ground out "What did she do to you uncle?" She has not performed any freakishness under your roof she was sitting in a chair next to my bed holding my hand. I know because I could see and hear everything."

Vernon began backing away from Harry toward a blank wall "Now see hear you little ingrate"

Harry laughed a dry laugh "Tell me uncle, tell me what I should be grateful for, The broken wrist and four days locked in the cupboard at age 6, or perhaps the lies you spoke about my parents, perhaps its the Dudley's castoffs, or maybe just maybe I should be grateful that you are always reminding me of how much you really love me by trying to kill me."

As he spoke his eyes began to glow with a righteous fire that put everyone in the room on edge and yet he ranted on.

'I really need to put a stop to this before he blows up the house' Dumbledore said to himself beginning to get worried at the amount of raw power harry was emanating.

"Not two weeks ago I lost my godfather because I did something monumentally stupid Voldemort tricked me into leaving myself vulnerable and as a result myself and five other people in my school went to 'rescue' someone I thought was in danger but he ended up rescuing me and paid for it with his life!" Harry yelled " So suffice it to say I am in no mood to deal with your petty insecurities, I have one of the most powerful wizards in the world, the first dark lord to ever return himself from the dead trying to kill me. The only thing keeping him from getting me and by extension you are the blood wards invoked by my mothers sacrifice.!"

"Potter" McGonagall started. But Dumbledore stopped her

"Harry, the blood wards have fallen" he seemed uncomfortable "You were dead Harry"

"Yes, everything that happened with you tonight" Snape's oily voice filled the room "Affected the Dark lord very negatively"

Harry looked amused "Better him than me. Now uncle Vernon I am going to tell you exactly what you are going to do and if you do not do it I am going to turn you inside out and use your intestines to decorate the yard" Everyone looked shocked but Harry winked at the headmaster.

It was then Albus Knew he had nothing to be worried about 'as long as we can get the young woman away from Vernon'

Not to be cowed the elder Dursley spoke condescendingly "But you will be thrown into jail and your wand will be snapped!"

"well you see now this is obviously not a wand I have in my hand" Harry said in a voice laced with power " Now, You will let the young lady go" Shadows began to dance around the room adding an air of menace into the normally strained atmosphere.

Vernon Dursley was unaccustomed to being afraid but for once in his life he fear as he saw the young boy ...no he corrected himself the young man before him his aura becoming visible to the naked eye.

His grip on Gabrielle loosened and she bolted into Harry's outstretched arms where she broke down crying.

"Uncle Vernon, I would say it has been a pleasure living with you but since you never wanted me nor loved me. I leave you this gift ... Memoria Transfero" he gave Vernon every memory of every slight or abuse done to him during his time "that is payment in kind for your hospitality."

Vernon broke down under the onslaught of the memories and feeling Harry had given him

In short order Vernon Dursley was stupefied and incarcerated along with his son.

Harry held her there for a few moments before softly asking "Miss forgive me for being dense but I don't know your name"

Gabrielle smiled and said just as softly "Gabrielle Delacour, you saved me a little over one and a half years ago, Earlier this night I was in bed dreaming of you. We were on a picnic together when suddenly I felt pain beyond imagining and suddenly I was in this pristine garden watching you fall to darkness that lived in your scar. I would not allow someone I have come to care for be hurt when there was something I could do to help. So I banished the darkness to save you Harry"

Harry was amazed as she seemed to not have to breath when speaking and he found himself getting lost in her eyes and the shimmer of her hair. He felt complete holding her there as if on a cosmic level it were the most right thing in the world. "I don't understand any of this. How did you get here? How long was I out? Are we safe here headmaster? And last but not least why would you care for me? I mean I am worth less than nothing. People close to me get killed..... Why?"

The silence that filled room was vast and not even breathing could be heard Fawkes Squawked menacingly at His companion and then hopped over onto Harry's Shoulder and began nuzzling the boy.

Albus Dumbledore felt as if he were an inch tall as everyone else glared at him even his phoenix had shunned him.

Everyone looked at Harry before Petunia spoke "I guess we reap what we sow. Perhaps I should begin. Earlier tonight before this unfortunate incident occurred I was having a dream which was interrupted by my baby sister."

Harry was gob smacked "My mum?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes Harry." she reassured him "Needless to say Lily was none to happy about the turn of events in your life and warned me that your life was in danger and told me to try to stop Vernon from killing you." She started sobbing "I am so sorry harry we failed you on a very basic level."

Gabrielle picked up the story then "after ridding you of the darkness in your scar ...which by the way has gone down considerably as you may have noticed. A Lady I can only assume was your mother stopped me for a moment and bade me to give you a message she said dark times are coming and to hold on to those you love for they will light your life in its darkest hour" she paused for a moment "then I felt the need to be near you so here I went.

The headmaster spoke "you have been unconscious for about 35 minutes my dear boy and for how safe it is here. The blood wards have fallen our only saving point is whatever happened tonight also hurt Voldemort immensely" then Dumbledore just stopped and sighed "we should probably move you just to be sure"

"The burrow" Harry asked and Dumbledore shook his head signifying a no. Harry's eyes lit up "Hogwarts?" when the answer came up no harry dropped his head and said in dead voice "grimauld place"

Dumbledore sighed again "it would be for the best!" the old man said out of force of habit.

Suddenly Harry's eyes blazed "The best for whom, sir because it sure as hell is not what's best for me nothing in the last 15 years has been what's best for me. But what was easiest for you."

The headmaster was taken back a little by the vehemence in the boys voice, McGonagall looked like she was going to take points and Snape was hiding a snicker. Gabrielle reached out and touched his cheek breaking his speech off in mid rant as he lost himself in her eyes. She said "it is okay Harry wherever you go so do I. Besides I have yet to give you the answer to your last question."

McGonagall took that moment to say in a clear voice "Albus you will not take him back to that hell hole I let you put him here once and look where it lead us now this time you will listen to me do you understand. Tomorrow you will set up a meeting with Augusta Longbottom."

Albus Dumbledore knew when he was beat, He knew Harry was a stones throw from breaking and he also know the majority of it could have been avoided if he had just answered the question 5 years ago.

"As you wish Minerva but you are also responsible for Miss Delacour" Minerva nodded "Miss Delacour we do have a slight problem physically and emotionally you have grown in the course of a night to be almost 16 years old. However we all know you are actually much younger than that and as such it presents us with a unique problem which we will have to discuss at a later date."

Gabrielle looked at the older man and simply nodded more worried about what her father and mother were going to say.

Severus Snape had been watching the by play with morbid fascination and he began to examine the boy he had hated for the last five years for no other reason than he was James potters son ' he is so gaunt and so much shorter than either of his parents' he could see the bruises, the strangulation marks.

He turned to Minerva and spoke just barely above a whisper "Minnie lets get them to Hogwarts tonight he needs to be in the hospital wing. There is extensive damage and he is only standing as a matter of sheer will power and anger.

Harry and Gabrielle were totally oblivious to all that surrounded them. Harry broke from the reverie and asked "why me Gabrielle, You are stunningly beautiful, obviously smart if you were able to rid my scar of its curse. Why me, everyone who gets close to me dies why you would want me I am not worth your life" he began to sob

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all look outraged. Petunia looked ashamed of herself. Gabrielle held Harry closely "You are worth it to me. Sometimes even a savior needs saving even if it is only from himself. Let me save you Harry, it is okay to need, to want Please don't push me away" hot tears washed down her cheeks. Both clung to one another as if they were the others life preserver.

Harry's adrenaline rush ebbed away and he began to sag into Gabrielle losing consciousness. She held him as if she were afraid to drop him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I wish to enroll at Hogwarts this coming term but I foresee several problems with this."

Snape Snorted "the least of which is that you have veela blood in you."

Gabrielle looked at him for a moment "That won't be a problem sir, The problem will be convincing my Mother and Father, they will still consider me an nine year old girl and they will try to take me from harry and I cannot allow that to happen I have seen what could possibly come to pass if I am not here for him."

Dumbledore looked skeptical "Is that not just a tab bit conceited Ms Delacour?"

"Would you like proof Sir?" she asked.

"I am afraid I must have it if I am going to help you deal with your parents" the headmaster said with some resignation "But for now we must go to Hogwarts where both you and Mr. Potter will take up residence in the infirmary. Severus if you would Side-along Ms. Delacour, I will." he then caught Minerva glaring at him "I will take petunia to a secure location and Minerva can take Harry."

"Come with me Petunia I will take you to your parents' home" the old man said

Petunia looked shocked "I thought it was destroyed when Mum and dad were killed, how?"

Dumbledore smiled "Why magic, Petunia, with magic all things are possible" with a pop they were gone.

Severus looked at Minerva " You know I must say I am very impressed by your student Minerva he conjured a staff to lean on without a wand, and it is covered in intricate runes " He dropped off as he examined the staff in the boys hand in awe. "Minnie this is no ordinary staff."

Minerva looked at the younger professor "What do you mean Severus"

"What he means Professor is that I made a choice between true love and ultimate power and I chose true love, Bloody Merlin and his choices" Harry said looking blearily at his head of house before his head drooped back onto Gabrielle's shoulder.

Minerva took another look at the staff in the boys hand and sat down on his bed "Merciful Circe Severus" She gulped "The boy has the staff of Merlin. How, when....I do not understand"

"Perhaps Mr. Potter will tell us more when he is not exhausted." Snape commented "However I am surprised Albus did not notice the staff. Ah well this should be a very interesting year to say the least"

_AN: This chapter remains mostly unchanged with some additions to make the chapter less sterile_


	6. Chapter 6

The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole.

Molly Weasley was at loss her children, Ron, Ginny, and though they were not hers through birth Hermione and Harry were all hurting some from physical wounds others from something's far deeper.

'How can I help them when I can barely let myself get over the loss of Gideon and Fabian'? She climbed out of bed, and just as she was almost out of reach Arthur grabbed her

"Molly you are losing sleep will not help the children anymore then it will help you. Sirius was a good man, and he would want us to be strong for the children, and he would also say that there comes a time where we can also not shield them from the truth" Arthur paused "this is not our war to win as much as we want it to be the torch has passed and all we can do now is try to guide them as we can no longer protect them"

A sob escaped Molly and she collapsed back into bed "Why does it have to be them? Why Arthur?"

Arthur looked thoughtfully for a moment "Molly dearest would you, could you trust anyone else to do what must be done?"

.

Molly looked at her husband considering the question he had just asked. Thinking carefully she said. "Well, Dumbledore and the order of course..." Before trailing off into silence.

"Molly you know the order is not a fighting unit, we are more in the nature of information gathering. I mean yes Albus did fight in the last Great War, but have you stopped and really looked at him lately?"

Molly shook her head. "He is getting old Molly, and unless I miss my guess he's grooming our young Harry there to be the next leader of the order."

"He is to young Arthur he is just a boy. He should be playing Quidditch and trying to figure out how to chat up our Ginny." Molly said with an almost maniacal gleam in her eyes. "He should not have to shoulder the responsibility of dealing with that Monster."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mollywobbles, I am sure Harry knows Ginny exists and all, but I am fairly certain he considers her to be the little sister he wishes he could have had." Arthur stopped to observe his wife fro a moment noticing the angry look in her eyes he continued. "You cannot make his choices for him, and if you try to convince Ginny to use a love potion or something else as daft there you will only be hurting Harry. I know you Molly, and I know you love him like your own but if it is to happen it must happen on its own."

Molly scowled at her husband "I know Arthur and as much as I would love to have Harry be a part of the family. I know he hasn't found the one yet; I can see it in his eyes. However, that is not all I see in his eyes; I see so much pain." Molly began to sob again. "He has been through so much, seen, and done so much how can he keep going? How can he be so strong?" She said seemingly lost in her own reverie.

Arthur Weasley was a man of many qualities. He was brave, honest, and honorable, but those qualities paled before the love he felt for his family, and for all Harry potter had done for his family he considered the boy his seventh son. "I don't know Molly dear but I do know when he does stumble and he will we will be there to support him." 'Maybe now is the best time to breach the subject.' "Molly dear perhaps its time we added a few more hands to the clock?"

This brought her up short "How many, and who?" Her voiced laced with some concern.

'Here goes nothing.' Arthur thought. "Well I was thinking we would add four hands. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and one for Harry he really is the seventh son we always wanted." Arthur stated looking at his wife with some apprehension. "Well what do you think?"

At first Molly did not know what to think so she asked. "Why them, and why now Arthur?"

"Well Molly my love our children treat them as family and in a very real way they are a family unto themselves. To be honest Molly I believe those..." 'Children.' Sounding it out in his mind but he didn't feel right about it. 'No not children; young adults.' "Young adults have formed a bond of family that I think rivals the bonds with their own families. Consider it gaining two sons and two daughters if you will."

Molly looked at her husband her mouth agape trying to formulate the words to express the depths of her feeling. Drying her eyes and stepping into her husbands' warm embrace. "I agree, let's go do it now."

Arthur nodded, and led his wife downstairs into the family room of the house. They looked at the clock, pointed their wands and chanted in unison "partum a manus manus servo illud nos diligo." As they said it they thought firmly of those young people who had come to touch their lives letting their magic guide their thoughts. Four hands appeared; three of which said 'At home asleep.' The last said 'Having a nightmare alone.' The one alone was Harry.

Molly looked on at the clock pensively. 'That poor boy left alone with those useless relatives.' "Arthur I am going to make some tea would you like anything?"

"Why yes dear a spot of tea does sound nice; maybe a sandwich to go with it." Arthur mused.

Molly went into the kitchen filled her tea pot with water, and set it on her stove. While it heated up she let her mind wander back to the moment when she could clearly remember when she stopped thinking of Harry as one of Ronald's friends, and as one of her own children. 'It was that terrible night when you-know-who was reborn.' Molly though to herself. 'I remember walking into the hospital wing, and seeing him on that bed. His head buried in his hands not making a sound. He clutched at me like drowning man to a lifeline. That poor boy has been through so much, were that we could do it for him.'

After Molly had left the room Arthur looked around the room remembering the first day he laid eyes on the boy-who-lived, what a stupid title it was. Harry Potter could have given two knuts about the name he just wanted to be Harry. Arthur thought. 'We owe so much of our happiness to him.' Arthur thought back to the day Ginny had been taken into that hellish place, and his son and his best friend went into hell to get her back. 'No twelve year old should ever have to willingly walk into hell.' He mused. 'But Harry did it, and almost died for his trouble. He did bring Ginny back though, and for that we owe him.'

So it was that Molly came back into the family room with two cups of tea and they drank them in silence. Molly could tell something was eating Arthur so she asked quietly "Arthur whets wrong you look like a kneeled is chewing on your liver!"

"Sorry Molly was just thinking of young Harry again." He spoke in hushed tones.

Molly understood and responded. "Oh?"

Arthur sighed "I don't think we have done right by him. Every summer he comes back thinner than the last. I know he will not talk about his home life, but I am damn certain that before we had our talk with them the Dursley's abused the poor boy. He does so much good yet no one does right by him."

"Arthur" Molly started. "Dumbledore says it's for the best that he is there."

Arthur looked at his wife as if weighing what he was going to say. "Molly, is Albus Dumbledore a god or a man?"

"He is a man." Molly answered somewhat confused. "Why?"

"Molly dearest if he is a man he makes mistakes." Arthur answered patiently. "Now Albus is a great man therefore his mistakes will be considerably greater, and I believe he has mad a huge mistake with Harry."

At first Molly was shocked at her husband as the wheels in her mind turned she began to see her husbands point of view so she asked. "What are we going to do?"

"In the morning we will call Albus, and have a meeting; us and him about Harry." Arthur said with a yawn. "But for now I suggest we head off to bed Morning will be here sooner than you think."

With that they went up stairs to bed.

Upstairs though was a much different story as the two younger Weasley and their visitors lay in the attic on sleeping bags talking? The topic of choice was their best friend. However, the tone was very morose even the ghoul seemed somber.

"Do you think Harry is doing okay?" Ron asked. He honestly wondered if this would not break his friend.

Hermione arched an eyebrow "What do you think Ronald? After all in the last 13 months he has seen two people die, one of them being his godfather. In a word I would have to say no!"

A chuckle carried across the room as Neville joined the conversation "Go easy on him Hermione, I mean none of us are exactly in Harry's shoes we don't know what might be going through his head."

Neville had a deep and abiding respect for Harry, so naturally he was somewhat concerned that they could have no contact with Harry.

"I hope he is Okay!" Ginny whispered. Where she no longer had a crush on Harry, she did still love him like a brother, and it did not sit well that he was alone and hurting.

Luna the last member of their group broke in "He is not fine, but he will be."

With that they all drifted off to sleep and dream.

They were walking across the street toward Number 4, and they saw a flash of light and heard a very distinct voice cry out for help.

All five sat up with a gasp, and spoke as one "Something has happened to Harry!" they rushed down stairs to wake their parents.

Molly

She looked around everything seemed familiar yet it was off just a bit as if the season had changed. She was in her garden it looked barren and lifeless she turned, and saw members of her family frozen in time. They were all gathered in a rough circle and in the center of the circle were a young man she knew very well it was Harry.

As she looked on she noticed there was subtle changes in Harry, she watched him grow from a baby. As she watched she grew horrified as bruises and broken bones would appear and just as suddenly heal and disappear. "Why am I seeing this?" She sobbed. "We know he needs help!"

"Then why wait to give it to him?" The voice came from behind her she turned and saw the smiling face of Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" She choked out. "I am so sorry for everything I said. I was..."

"You were right Molly I saw him as a replacement for James, and did not treat him like his own person." Sirius spoke softly. "Now I fear for his safety. I see his dreams every night they are of me falling through the veil at the ministry. He blames himself when he should really blame us if we had told him, explained to him this could have been avoided."

Molly only nodded, and Sirius continued. "Molly they are not children anymore; nor are they adults you can trust on their own. They all are on the cusp you need to advise and guide, not order around."

Tears filled her eyes as she realized that he was right. She could not shelter them any longer. They had done something most of the order had never done actually fought against the death eaters and won.

Sirius continued. "My time in between is quickly coming to an end something bad is about to happen to Harry, you cannot stop it, and it will frighten you. And it will cause the children to do something you will not agree with but you must trust them. They are your future let them fly free."

Sirius stepped forward and gathered molly into a hug. "Farewell friend be there for Harry as I cannot." With that Sirius faded from view and molly slept fitfully for a time.

Arthur.

Arthur looked around saw that he was in his shed surrounded by his plugs. "How did I get here?" he mused aloud.

"That's simple silly; this is a dream." A feminine voice said from outside the shed. "Come on out we need to have a talk."

"Arthur stuck his head out of the shed to see who it was and was immediately confused. "Ginny what could you possibly need to talk to me about?" The lady looked almost exactly like Ginny except she had green eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment Arthur!" She said with a smile. "However I am not your daughter and I would like to discuss my sons' life with you."

"Your son? Who..." Then it hit him. "Merciful Merlin Lily, it is good to see you!" as he gathered her into a hug. "What do you need to speak to me about Harry?"

"In a short while your children are going to wake you. Listen to them as something will be happening at the Dursley's." She said, and held a hand up to silence Arthur. "Please keep the children here, and keep a good eye on Ginny over the next few days, so she doesn't do anything untoward to herself trying to help Harry."

If he was not puzzled before he was now. "Why do I have to watch Ginny? It's not like she is a danger to Harry. She owes him a life debt!" Then he caught on. "Oh dear she would do something if she thought it would help Harry. Only it would have the reverse affect because Harry would be devastated if something happened to her."

In a crisp tone Lily answered. "Exactly! That girl is too much like me. She would throw her life away for him not realizing that he needs her; not some act of sacrifice. He needs her friendship, and he would miss his little sister if she were gone."

Arthur caught the sister reference. "So there is no hope for him and Ginny?"

Lily smiled "I would not say that. Ginny is a girl who needs a lot of special love and attention, and lets face it my son is probably never going to be in a position to give it. It will take a very strong woman with a very thick hide to be with my son"

Arthur examined what she said and found no fault with her logic. "Ginny is not weak but I can see where you are coming from Lily."

Lily sat quiet for a moment. "Arthur, can I ask a favor of you and your family?"

Arthur looked taken aback. 'Was this for real?' He thought then he gathered his courage, and said formally. "The house of Potter need never ask favor for everything is given with love."

Now it was Lily's turn to be gob smacked, and they both heard a snicker. A male voice joined the conversation "I told you he would say it Lils; he loves Harry just as much as we do."

Arthur asked with atone of exasperation. "Where are we that the dead can come back?"

"We are in between dear man between dreams and death; where the spirits of the dead may commune for a short time with the living." She said. "Now the favor I have yet to ask is about our son. As we speak letters to missives are being delivered to the dead letter office. One is an adoption form signed by us giving Harry to you for adoption until his 18th birthday. The other is a codicil to our will that will be enacted when Gringotts opens in the morning. The favor I ask of you Arthur Weasley is to adopt my son."

His answer was simple and concise "Yes."

"Thank you Arthur you are a good man! However, it is time to..." Lilly was unable to finish.

"Mum, Dad Wake up something has happened to Harry." Arthur heard as he sat bolt up right. He noticed Molly was sitting the same way.

"Well Arthur who did you get?" Molly asked.

"I got Lily, but James added his two Knuts at the end of the conversation. You?" He asked.

Molly looked groused and said. "I got Sirius."

With that they both got out of bed, and went into the hall. "Children go down to the family room we will be down in a minute. And Ginny could you put on some tea?"

Ginny looked irate. "Mum Harry is in danger the wards at privet drive have fallen and he could be dead we need to get to him." She broke down into tears and mumbled. "We need to get to him. He needs us."

Molly looked at her daughter and said in a measured tone. "Ginny darling, How exactly do you know what Harry needs?"

Ron and Hermione spoke in unison. "Can't this wait our best friend could be dying, and we are trying to sort out her love life."

Molly looked at Arthur. "You and those four." Pointing at the others. "Go down stairs, Luna could you put on tea, and be watchful of the clock Arthur.

Arthur and the rest of the kids trudged down stairs. Luna went to the kitchen with Hermione following her; leaving Arthur with boys. "Before you ask yes we know something is happening with Harry. The powers that be have asked us not to interfere directly as of yet, and there are plans to bring Harry here on a permanent basis."

Arthur looked at the clock and saw Harry's hand flash to Dead, then settle on In between and he hoped what he dreamed was right .

"Dad you are nutters? I am going alone if I have to..." Was all Ron got out before Hermione's voice was heard in a clear concise voice she said "Stupefy." And Ron fell over unconscious. "Mr. Weasley, could you contact Mrs. Figg so we have a better idea of whets going on?"

"I think I will do just that Hermione." Arthur said with a wry smile on his face. "Excuse me Neville." Then Arthur went to the Floo, and tossed in some powder. "Arabella Figg!"

Neville sat quietly looking at Hermione appraisingly. "Hermione once we get Harry back here, and settled in would you do me the great honor of accompanying me to dinner on my birthday. You know just the two of us as err...friends?"

Hermione was shocked. She always thought it would be Ron or Harry who would ask her, but Harry was too thick, and Ron ruled by his own insecurities. "Yes Neville that would be lovely." 'Oh my god Neville just asked me out, and I accepted.' Neither of them noticed Luna smiling at them.

With a sigh Luna knelt down next to Ron, and put his head in her lap, and whispered. "Love knows no bounds and makes no demands." Pulling her wand and pointing it at Ron. "Enervate."

Ron swam back into consciousness; he felt warmth he had not felt since he was a babe. He opened his eyes to find Luna gazing down upon him. Her silver hair shimmered in the light of the moon. His breath hitched in his throat. 'My god she is beautiful I wonder if when all this is over she might...' "Erm Luna?"

Up stairs was a different matter entirely. "Mom why are you asking these questions Harry could be dead and you are dawdling?"

"Young lady you will not take that tone with me. It is important how you know what is happening with harry when we have received no word from Albus or the order

"Well mother." Ginny stated in a tone that indicated that she felt like she was talking to a child. "I do owe him a debt from when he saved me from the diary. All of us have some bond of sorts with harry as a result of the Department of Mysteries"

Molly frowned "What kind of bond" She said slowly not sure she would like the answer she would get.

"We can sort of sense how each other are doing" Ginny said with a smile "We are not sure Harry has noticed, but we do know he is grieving and the Dursley's are the last people we would have left him with

Arthur stood at the hearth grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it into the flames "Arabella Figg!" The flames turned a brilliant green and he leaned in. "Ari you there?"

"Yes Arthur I am here." Mrs. Figg answered tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

Arthur considered his words carefully. "Ari, we added Harry to our clock yesterday, and just now it appears that Harry is in between life and death." Arthur's voice cracked. "We need to know if he is alive and well!"

"No Arthur the poor boy is anything but okay. Vernon Dursley tried to kill the boy not to long ago, and as a result the wards at privet drive fell. Harry was clinging to life. All I can tell you now is that Vernon is now a guest of the DMLE, and Harry is in the care of a young woman named Gabrielle. She and Harry were taken directly to Hogwarts by Minerva and Severus." She paused before continuing. "Tonks and Moody were onsite when it occurred; apparently Harry had a bout of accidental magic, and put Vernon through a wall after he fell unconscious."

Arthur was outraged. "Thank you Ari, I got to let Molly and the children know. Good night."

Arthur stepped away from the floo in time to see Molly and Ginny come downstairs. Molly took one look at her husband she could tell the signs he was angry, the only time she remembered him ever getting this mad was when he had to deal with Lucius Malfoy.

"Arthur, what is it?" She asked.

"Everyone gather around I am only going to go over this once." He said the anger lacing his voice.

"Harry has been gravely injured by his uncle, and is currently under the care of healer named Gabrielle at Hogwarts. The wards have fallen at Privet Drive. Those are all the details we have at the current time."

"What are we waiting for?" The four friends cried and they dashed up the stairs to get dressed.

Arthur and Molly shared a moment. "Harry very nearly died. His Uncle beat him pretty bad." Arthur whispered "I find myself wanting to hurt Vernon Dursley."

Molly didn't look shocked at all. "Get in line dear, because I am going to flay the man alive."

Ginny looked at the others and motioned them over to the living room. Hermione looked like she was going to explode, Luna looked more focused than anyone had ever seen her, Neville looked angry and Ron looked down at the floor ashamed of all the times he had been jealous of his best mate.

Ginny started "He is never going to be the same after this is he?"

"There is a real possibility there could be permanent damage due to this "Hermione said in a low voice depending on how close he was to being dead.

Ron looked up "I am such a fool, all this time I wanted to be him not realizing what he was missing in his life."

Everyone nodded at Ron's' assertion but Luna looked at him as she spoke "I trust that will not be a problem anymore will it Ronald?"

"No" he said in a small voice "never again!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Le Chansonnier, Canals District , Paris, France**

Jean Sebastian Delacour and his wife Ami were enjoying a quiet dinner at Le Chansonnier a small bistro in the canals district of Paris. It was one of the rare nights when he was not at the ministry taking care of god knows what disaster the minister might have accidentally steered France toward.

"Jean, You know I am not entirely comfortable with fleur" Ami paused for a moment "dating that Weasely boy. I mean really his family is not even in the same class as ours."

Jean thought to himself 'Its going to be one of those nights.' "Ami, Darling, Light of my heart" He led off with a devilish grin "Have you forgotten what your mother said about me?"  
Ami flushed red for a moment before regaining her composure "Well then what do have you managed to dig up on the boy?"

Jean noticing the shift in his wife's attitude and smiled at her. "William Weasely, Born March 13, 1970 to Arthur and Molly Weasley; eldest of seven children. Graduate of Hogwarts class of 1988, apprenticed to goblin ward master Harag Boneflayer right out of school. Completed his apprenticeship two full years ahead of schedules, and is Gringotts lead human Curse Breaker. The young man consistently brings in more treasure than any other breaker they have it's like, he has a nose for tomb finding and Curse Breaking.

Moving on to his family he has five brothers and one sister. Charles 24, dragon handler in Romania, Percy 20 recently promoted to undersecretary to the minister of magic; Rufus Scrimgeour. Fred and George Weasley age 18 recently opened Weasley Wizard Wheezes a joke shop in Diagon alley and appear to be well on their way to becoming rich, the word is they got six OWLS between the two of them.

The youngest son Ronald Weasely age 16. And last but not least Ginevra Weasely Age 15. Both younger children are still in school and both are said to be friends of the our youngest daughters crush Harry Potter, and it has been reported that Mr. Potter and five of his friends went into England's Ministry into the department of mysteries itself and battled 12 death eaters, and lord Voldemort to a standstill until help arrived."

Ami Gaped like a fish out of water at her husband "How?" was all she got out.

"How did I get all that information." Jean asked smugly enjoying the fact he had his wife severely off guard something that did not happen often. "Simple, I talked to Albus Dumbledore. Although I believe he may have embellished quite a bit there is no way six school children could take on 11 adult wizards and win"

Ami's eyes narrowed dangerously "Jean why would you talk to that barmy old man." She growled out. "He allowed that tournament to go on knowing someone was trying to bring harm to one of his students."

"Yes dear I know, and last year it was even worse for the poor boy." Jean sighed. "From what I am led to believe he may have been tortured by a teacher " At this Ami paled. "The minister of magic tried to have his wand snapped and then failing that lead a smear campaign against Dumbledore and Potter." Jean stopped and looked at his wife 'she is going to pop if she hears anymore I think.

"Jean you still have not answered my question" she said exasperatedly "What did that barmy old man want?"

"He wanted me to teach defense for the upcoming term" He waited a moment before continuing "I have not yet agreed to take the post."

"Jean Sebastian Delacour!" Ami's Voice started climbing when both winced as necklaces they both wore burned so hot they seared skin.

Both cried out. "The girls are in danger"

Jean grabbed Ami by the hand and disparated.

**Delacour Manor**

Fleur was in an absolute state of panic Gabrielle was gone, the wards had collapsed, and her parents were going to blame her. "Not exactly how I wanted to spend my last week in France." She was shaken out of her reverie by the sounds of multiple apparitions into the room where she was and she noted it was her fathers security team.

"Ms. Delacour, are you unharmed" asked the head of her fathers security detail Franz Sonierre "Are you okay Fleur? Where is little Gabrielle?"

Fleur looked at him "I am unharmed, But do I look like I am okay?" she ranted breaking into tears "My sister transformed from a little girl into a beautiful woman right before my eyes and then just when I thought it could not get worse she was wreathed in flames and disappeared collapsing the wards. My parents are going to...."

"Fleur, Gabrielle where are you? What is happened" could be heard coming in from outside as her parents stormed in. Ami looked at the destruction caused by the fire and magical backlash of a cascading ward failure. "Where is Gabrielle? Where is my angel?" she screamed grabbing Fleur and shaking her "What did you do?"

Fleur cringed in face of her mothers onslaught "Mother, I didn't do anything to Gabrielle. I swear on my magic." her magic flared after she gave her oath. Jean reached out and took his wife into his arms where she promptly broke down sobbing.

"Fleur, Please tell us what occurred tonight leave nothing out even the smallest detail could mean the difference between life and death at this point." Jean said quietly he then looked at Sonierre "Franz could you have your men secure the grounds, and contact Gringots. Have Mr. William Weasley and his team of Ward breakers here within the hour tell them we will offer 3 times the going rate with gratuity for prompt service."

He then turned to Fleur "Now my darling daughter please take me through the nights events."

Ten minutes later having given her father both a verbal recollection and a pensieve memory she was exhausted and her mother and father were very concerned. "Fleur my darling flower what you have witnessed this night is said to be only a legend among the veela." Ami said softly "It may be that she found her _le plus cher un_. That could have facilitated the change but for her to disappear like that something must have been wrong." After that silence reigned for a time and finally the bell tolled marking the changing of the hour.

Sonierre returned escorting a very confused looking Bill Weasely, and three goblins however when he saw Fleur and the look on her face he went over to her "Fleur what are you doing here? I thought you were at home with." he trailed off as he saw Jean and Ami then weakly said "Your parents."

The three goblins snickered and Bill gave them a reproachful look "Bonegnasher you could have told me."

"Ah But young William what fun would that have been? Besides Ragnot said he wanted you to be liaison between for this warding." Bonegnasher said smiling a toothy grin.

Jean and Ami watched the byplay with amusement and could understand why their daughter would choose such a man.

Bill looked uncomfortably at Jean and Ami before he spoke "Sir, Ma'am, while were being escorted here Mr. Sonierre explained to me the order of events tonight that led to what we call Catastrophic Cascading Ward Failure." He looked at them and saw their eyes glaze over a bit "Simply put a large magical disturbance centered around your youngest daughter occurred, and though I am not sure as to what caused the disturbance I can still feel the energy in the air."

As he finished a patronus message appeared in the form of a phoenix after delivering the message it faded and Bill developed a wild look in his eyes, Ami and Fleur missed it, but Jean caught it right away and he asked "William, is everything ok ?"

"No Sir a young man who is like a brother to me was almost killed an hour ago by his insane muggle uncle." Bill paused to collect himself "His magic lashed out and caused a ward failure not unlike this one. However in the throes of this fit he ceased living for the span of a minute."

Fleur gasped as she realized who he was talking about "No, No not 'arry."

Bill continued "However a most remarkable thing occurred then a beautiful young woman; matching the description of a veela apparently apparated to Harry's side answering to the name of Gabrielle Delacour" His eyes teared for a moment "I Don't know what she did, but whatever it was she brought Harry back to us. Although we don't deserve him after failing him so badly we at least get a chance to make it right."

Jean Breathed a sigh of relief and Ami paled as she heard the tale it was her that spoke first "this young man you speak of is Harry Potter, non?" Bill nodded " I am to take it that my little Gabrielle is not little anymore?"

At that Fleur said "Mama, she went from age nine to fifteen in less than thirty seconds, and then she was gone taking the wards with her."

Jean spoke rather forcefully "Is my Daughter safe?" Bill nodded again "I am sorry for your friend, what is being done to young Mr. Potters uncle?"

"Sir if I had my way I would take him to Egypt and chuck his oversized arse in the most vile tomb I ever had the chance to break only I would ward him in." Bill said with a hint of heat in his voice. "Fortunately for him cooler heads prevailed he will be the first muggle to endure life in Azkaban, and thats before you get to charge him sir."

Ami looked surprised "Why would Jean get to charge this piece of filth with anything unless he also hurt Gabrielle?"

If Jean were mad about hearing of abuse of a minor he was absolutely livid now. "He threatened my Gabrielle?" again Bill inclined his head "He laid his hands on her?" another nod "I want this man prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. If he escapes prosecution in england I will come for him and his demise will not be pleasant."

Bill gulped and looked at Fleur who up until this point had been mostly silent leaning against his chest she looked up, and pulled him down into a kiss. "Thank you for bring us good news we were so worried ma cher." Bill blushed and tried to hide his face when Jean and Ami broke out into laughter.

"William, I look forward to seeing more of you, However if you hurt my daughter there will be no place in the world you can hide." Jean said with a light smile on his face Ami looked concerned though.

"Jean Sebastian, we have another problem now." Her brow creased in thought "For all intents our little girl is now 15 almost 16 and she is now with her _le plus cher un_ and that young man has been the repeated target of Lord Voldemort."

Jean considered "Tell me William, tell me about Harry Potter."

William looked at Fleur before continuing "Harry Potter he boy who lived or Harry Potter the Boy I consider my little brother."

"Are they separate, can they be separate is he not one and the same?" Ami asked seriously.

Bill drew in a breath but Fleur beat him to the punch "Yes mother they can be separate and they are."

She looked down "At first I believed 'arry was a leettle boy who thrived on the attention he received from being the boy who lived. Mother that title has brought him nothing, nothing, but pain and anguish He tries to be strong for everyone. Yet no one not one person has truly been strong for him."

Bill took in the lovely young woman who had just summed up harry before he spoke "If he could He would give up all the money all the fame and most certainly the dark lord trying to do him in just to be normal. To be just Harry."

Jean looked bill in the eyes "William do you know why Lord Voldemort has taken such an unhealthy interest in Mr. Potter."

Bill looked at jean and then hung his head "There is a prophecy I do not know the specifics but it concerned Harry and Voldemort. I can only assume that it has something to do with that."

"What of Dumbledore William, How has he been with Mr. Potter." Jean asked slowly gaging his reaction "Are they close or does Dumbledore keep harry at a distance?"

Seeing where Jean was going Bill answered simply "Until last year I would say they were close. However, last year Albus started avoid Harry not even looking at him and then the papers tore them both up with the ministry support. Umbridge one of fudges lackeys used a blood quill on Harry and Occlumency lessons with Snape apparently made things worse in terms of exposure to Voldemort. But the final straw was the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries."

'Sirius Black killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.' Jean thought to himself "Death eater killing death eater why should we care about that?" He said disgusted by the mere mention of the great betrayer.

At that Bill got angry "Because Sirius Black as many things, a prat, the joker, a loving god parent; he never ever betrayed the Potters and he died getting Harry out of the department of mysteries I will take it kindly that you never speak ill of him ever again because regardless of the fact that you are the head Auror in France I guarantee if Harry hears of it he will take you a part." Bill Rose and made to depart.

Jean was incensed by his tone "William somehow I doubt Mr. Potter would ever be my equal on the dueling stage or off he is 15 year old boy."

Bill looked offended but before he could speak Fleur crossed the room and slapped her father and began Cursing at him in French; finally she ground out. "Father if you had not been so involved with your career you might have seen the third task of the tri wizard tournament. Where Voldemort was resurrected. Harry dueled him to a standstill can you say you can do better? Personally I am ashamed to acknowledge you as my father. Come William lets us go get some food."

As Bill left the room trailing "Harry does not duel he stands and fights which is more than most of the people British or French have done in the last 30 years!"

Ami looked at her husband with pity and dismay "Jean Sebastian for one of the most understanding men you can be really stupid go to the den; I will deal with you when I have sorted out our daughter and boyfriend."

'Damn I put my foot in it this time.' Jean thought to himself he looked up at Bonegnasher as the goblin walked through the door "Sir with all due respect you should not offend Mr. Weasely it could make your warding both take longer and be more expensive or he might leave and if he does I doubt you will get another warder team out here." Jean was taken aback by the goblins' straightforwardness "As for the matter of Mr. Potter do not underestimate him one does not walk into a pen with horntail and survive by luck alone.... please keep that in mind."

"Duly noted sir." Jean said and then his face became shrewd again. "What do the goblins think of Mr. Potter."

"The lad is brave, to be sure however he is brash, headstrong, and remarkably refreshing as far as his attitude goes." Bonegnasher said his smile leaving his face "Why do you ask?"

"Well Bonegnasher, it has to do with our youngest daughter Gabrielle, she is somewhat taken with the boy. Only now she is not nine years old anymore she is grown into a teen age woman in one night this is going to be the death of me."

Bonegnasher looked at the human "Mr. Delacour, I myself have two daughters and I live in fear of the day when I will be replaced by another man in their lives. But I also have hope that they too will find their hero. A man, who will treat them like a goddess on earth." The old goblin paused "Most people when faced with Voldemort or his inner circle would run away in fear. Not that young man, He drew his line in the sand and he stood and never wavered. It is his example by which Goblins now judge the wizarding world."

Jean could read between the lines, basically any treaty with the goblins would be made through Harry Potter. Jean left the room to seek out his wife, daughter, and guest only thinking 'I must do some more research into this boy.'

Bill Stalked from the house cursing under his breath "Everyone always underestimates Harry and when they don't they expect him to do near godlike feats. Damn it fleur people can't have it both ways Either he is a hero or he is just Harry"

Fleur looked at bill and was about to respond when a phoenix Patronus burst to life in front of them Bill listened silently before becoming more pale and shakily slid to the ground muttering "Its not fair he is to damn young. We should have protected him from those evil bastards."

Fleur approached Bill wrapping an arm tenderly about his shoulders "It will be alright ma cher, it will be alright."

"No it won't Fleur Harry's Core is collapsing they do not expect him to live through the night." With that statement they both began to cry desperately holding on to one another for support.

It was like this that the formidable matron of the Delacour family found the two young lovers. Ami found them locked in an embrace crying 'Why are they both crying?' she wondered "Children why are you both cry?"

Fleur looked at Bill and whispered "It would be best if you told her."

"Madam Delacour" Bill began as if searching for the words "We received another patronus message Harry's Magical core has been collapsing and expanding erratically and he is now in a coma thankfully he cannot feel any pain but Gabrielle refuses to leave his side even though the amount of magic swirling around is dangerous on a level madam Pomfrey has never seen before. They do not believe he will survive the night!"

Ami was shocked "How can he still be alive?"

Fleur looked at her mother like she had grown a second head "We don't care how or why we are just thankful that he is still alive. I can only imagine how Gabrielle is feeling! We should be there not here!"

"I agree" came a voice that startled them as Jean came striding into the garden "William, Fleur I am sorry I never meant any disrespect it was an an old mans folly to get up in thinking what can and cannot be done. However we will have time for this later I think it is time we checked on our youngest, and the one she calls her most cherished one."

Ami smiled 'I was concerned for no reason William Weasely is a good man.' "Come then we must go to Scotland."

Bill pulled out his phoenix medallion "Grab on to this." As they did he said "Burning Day" and the portkey whisked them away.

BoneGnasher stepped out of the shadows took a mirror out of his pocket it glowed white for a moment before an old voice asked "what do you need my old apprentice?"

Bonegnasher looked thoughtful for a moment "We need two more warder teams here at Delacour manor, and a two teams of shamans dispatched to Hogwarts as soon as possible. We may have another emergence about to occur"

"An emergence?" The older goblin queried "Who would be ascending in to the ranks of the mages."

"Harry son of James and Lily Potter" Bonegnasher said quietly "He was dead Ragnot and now he lives and his core is unstable . the potential energy his core could release would be devastating to both Hogwarts and the surrounding country. I implore you send two teams of shamans."

"it shall be as you say Bonegnasher" The mirror went dark and Bonegnasher went to work


	8. Chapter 8

Sins of the Sister

"Come Petunia I will take you to your parents home" the old man said

Petunia looked shocked "I thought it was destroyed when Mum and dad were killed, How ?"

Dumbledore smiled "Why magic, Petunia, with magic all things are possible" with a pop they were gone.

Evans Manor, Manchester England

Petunia opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of her childhood home. "I still don't know how this happened. The last time I saw this place it was completely destroyed!"

With a sad look Dumbledore said "Lily fixed the house shortly after graduation. She was going to gift the house to you as a wedding present, but ..."

Petunia with tears beginning to form in her eyes finished for him " I had shut her and james out of our lives by that point." she broke into sobs "How could I b so blind and so selfish? She was my baby sister and I never let her know how much it hurt for her to go away. I was left alone and without her I was less."

"There there Petunia its alright" Albus said as he gathered her gently into a hug.

Petunia stiffened "No, Its not all right, I treated my baby sisters son worse than dirt. My Parents would be disgusted by my behavior." She paused "Harry will more than likely never forgive me for what has passed between us."

"It would seem we are both in the same boat. You for not protecting Harry enough and myself for protecting him to much." Dumbledore mused "However, with the appearance of Ms. Delacour things will be changing drasticly. Whether th change will be good or not I cannot yet say."

Petunia hesitantly stepped toward the house. The home she had not seen since just after parents deaths. As she walked she recalled the day with stark clarity.

August 13 1979

Lily walked in crying, "I am so sorry Nia." by this time Petunia's grief had turned to bitterness.

"Sorry are you?" She spat at her younger sister "You should be sorry freak. Because of your unnaturalness our parents are gone and our home the only home we have ever known is gone. But what do you care you have your , your magic, I hope it serves you well!"

Lily looked at her older sister for a moment and then fled tears coming in giant sobs Petunia started to say something else but seeing how her words affected lily they died unspoken on her lips.

Petunia thought 'How could I have been so blind?'

"You weren't blind Petunia." Dumbledore spoke softly trying to comfort the troubled woman. "You were hurting and it is only natural to share the misery."

"How...." was all Petunia got out.

Albus chuckled "You are broadcasting your thought. A wizard of sufficient power like myself, Voldemort, and yes, your nephew can pick up on such things."

"I didn't hate Lily, but your world took her from me. Did you know she was afraid of thunder?"Petunia asked and when dumbledore shook his head know "from the time she was four till she left hogwarts every time there was storm she would come to me for comfort. After her first year she no longer sought me out and we started to drift apart."

Albus looked sad for a moment "I am sorry Petunia it was never our goal to take your sister from you."

"I know, She was my life and I did not realize it til she was gone from it." Petunia sniffled a bit. "I remember when she was first learning to read she was always asking me questions it used to annoy me but now I would give anything just to hear her voice again."

A smile broke across Albus's face "Well my dear Petunia if you will step into the house I am sure I can most definitely accommodate you."

As they approached the door Petunia though back to the last time she saw her sister alive. The day of Lily and James Potters wedding. Petunia cringed thinking back on her behavior that day. She had brought her then fiance Vernon Dursley even then he was a bit of a loud mouthed bully. However at that point he still had a few redeeming qualities. It was not til after Lily's death and her nephews appearance did he begin to change and as time went on he fell farther and farther from the man she had once loved into a man she feared.

Dumbledore could not help but smile 'at least she has seen the errors of the past.

Auror headquarters, British Ministry of Magic.

Moody had seen many things in his long and illustrious career, deatheater attacks, wives killing husbands, husband killing wives, serial killers, but never had he seen a family turn so badly on one of its own not even in Slytherin had such a travesty occurred yet this man, no this creature; Vernon Dursley had tried to kill one of his own family fro no reason other than the boy was overwhelmed by his emotions. 'A sad state of affairs to be sure' the grizzled auror thought to himself and then he chanced a glance over at his young partner Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks normal happy-go-lucky countenance was gone she moved with a decisive grace that was almost scary her normally pink hair was jet black, her eyes gray and hard as rock, Moody shuddered at her base form she looked just like a young Bellatrix Lestrange. Her look did not go unnoticed by other aurors as they shrank before the slight woman who stalked through their midst

"you know Moody, Harry died tonight he was literally dead and we did nothing until after the fact. How could we be so, so useless. After all the problems the boy has had why didn't we take him out of that environment?" Tonks asked he rmentor.

Moody sighed "Hindsight being what it is, We have not done right by James and Lily, and we most certainly did not do right by Sirius. We should not have sheltered Harry last year. And we should have been more vocal about Sirius being more involved." with that they finally reached the holding cells and through father and son in seperate cells and released the enchantments that bound and silenced them.

Vernon was the first to recover "You freaks have no right to hold us!" he declared "We are subject to crown law."

At that moment a very sharply dressed Kingsley Shacklebolt came in leading the John Major the Prime Minister of great Britain, Sir Basil Thompson the head of MI5 all three men looked grim apparently Shacklebolt briefed them.

The Prime minister turned to Moody, "Alastor its good to see you again, though I wish it were under different circumstances. Mr, Shacklebolt has said very little only that the fate of our two worlds was in the balance as it were. What is your take on the situation"

Alastor moody looked from PM to Sir basil "Earlier this evening this man was responsible for the severe injury of a child that has ended with the child in a coma. That alone is grounds for arrest." Moody paused and looked at Sir Basil "However this not an ordinary case the young man in question is Harry Potter."

Basil Thompson was a man who could pride himself on never being surprised. Not that many people new it he was a wizard, and an accomplished legilimens he looked into Moody's eyes and saw what happened this evening. He knew who the boy who lived was. He knew the lads father when he first entered the auror program and was saddened when he learned of his and by extension his lovely wife's death.

Then he spoke "Mr. Dursley, I assure you you are being held by crown law and acting in accordance to Her Majesties directive in the realm of counter terrorism I declare you guilty of high treason against the crown and sentence you to death."

Before Vernon could speak Sir basil removed his head with a severing spell and turned to the PM "John, I am sorry for that display. The boy in question, I knew his father well he was a good man and he was killed by this terrorist Voldemort. When he tried to kill young harry at the tender age of one his killing curse rebounded back onto him purportedly killing himself. However in a ritual held a little over a year ago he was able to regain a body." Seeing the look of disbelief on the PM's face "We don't know how he did it only that he did it . We believe it was magic of the darkest sort."

John major was a patient man he knew Moody as he was a distant cousin however he knew next to nothing about the magical world as a whole "How does the boy, Harry potter figure into national security, Speak quickly and concisely Basil or I will go to the queen about this."

"Well John in a nutshell it is prophesied that Young mister potter may be one of two people born at a certain time during Voldemorts' first reign that can vanquish him. Mr. Potter's parents were killed by this man to get to him, the other was safe until after the fall of this dark lord. When his followers tortured into insanity the parents of the other boy. It has recently come out that Mr. Potter is indead the child of prophecy. He is the only person who can destroy the strongest dark lord in almost 1000 years."

Moody jumped back into the discussion "John, tonight Harry potter was dead for one minute the wards on his home were keyed to him in that minute the wards on his home fell. Vernon Dursley through his actions almost handed this country and by extension the world to Lord Voldemort. Last time he was in power he killed hundreds. We need Potter now more than ever "

John major knew they were telling truth of the matter "How are we going to spin this , I mean what are we going to do with the son."

Basil looked down and said "well sir there are three options. obliviation of his memory of Harry Potter and by extension the magical word, A life wipe where he will be put in a magically induced coma for a period of 5 years and deported to Australia or New Zealand, or death."

"I think we can take death off the table as he has committed no crime worthy of it, the life wipe seems like overkill" Basil murmured "I guess obliviation it is."

The prime minister looked in at Dudley Dursley who has pissed himself out of fear and was bawling his eyes out at the death of his father."

Basil pointed his wand at Dudley who shrank back "Obliviate. Dudley Dursley after an altercation between your parents where your mother was killed by your father you killed your father in self defense. You know no one by the name of Harry Potter if you should meet a Harry Potter your reactions will be neutral and you will get to know Mr. Potter and make your judgments not the judgments of your father. You are not your father."

Moody looked on with mild amusement and sent out a patronus to Albus.

Evans Manor, Manchester England

Dumbledore had just opened door when a patronus glided up to him delivering the message Moody had sent. His face became grave and Petunia knew something bad had happened

She beat Dumbledore to the punch "What has happened Sir?"

Dumbledore looked troubled for a moment "Mrs. Petunia Dursley it is my deepest regret to inform you that under the article vii section b of the counter terrorist act your husband has been found guilty of treason and executed by the crown. Your son Dudley has been obliviated and has no knowledge of your nephew and believes that you are dead at the hands of his father whom he believes he killed defending you."

Of all the things she though she would hear this was not even remotely among them.

"Why was Vernon found guilty of treason?"

"Simply put Petunia there is a dark lord at large in wizarding Britain and only your nephew can stop him and only if we can prepare him in time."

Even though she heard in her dream talk with lily she still could not wrap her mind around this statement. "Headmaster I remember the body count the last time this man was at large until the day they died my parents received your news paper, How on earth can my nephew who is not even fully trained stand up to a monster with as much experience in killing as Voldemort?"

"Heart, Faith, Skill, and Love" Dumbledore spoke quietly. "I have not done right by harry all these years. I wanted him to live a normal life away from his fame. I though you would love him as your last link to lily." tears shown in his eyes "Because of my belief in the goodness of others I let a boy who is as good as my grandson suffer for the salvation of wizarding world. He has had less than nothing and gives so much of himself. I sought to protect him and forgot that as much as you can protect someone you can not protect them from themselves and so I sent him back and you can see where has left us."

"Sir I can not absolve you of guilt I can say that I was wrong for a long time and we both need to earn our redemption and I dare say you will have an easier time of it than me." at this Dumbledore quirked an eye, Petunia seeing this went on "You did what you did with the best of intentions, I allowed him to be abused knowing he was my own blood. Lily used to say there is a special hell for people who let family be hurt willingly."

"You could not be more right Petunia." A voice spoke that she recognized

"Lily?" she asked fear evident in her voice

"In the Sitting room Petunia." was the response she got

Petunia walked further into the house apprehension growing as she was about to talk with her sister or so she thought as she stepped into sitting room she was greeted by the portrait of her sister "Hello Petunia its about time you visited, Albus my old friend you are looking very old has something occurred?"

Albus cringed when she asked the question and knew he was going to be in for it " Well Lily yes something has gone wrong..... rest assured Harry will recover under madam Pomfreys care!"

"Albus what exactly happened to my son that he would need Poppies tender mercies?" the portrait asked

the question hung in the air for a moment before surprisingly Petunia answered " Vernon was incited to kill your son lily!"

"What?" Lily screeched "what was my son doing in Petunia's care Albus you knew she didn't like anything magical and Vernon was hateful of anything not normal."

"My options were not very good Lily, shortly after your death the Longbottoms were attacks and driven insane under cruciatus, Minerva still had a term to teach and Augusta was barely in any shape to even take care of Neville let alone harry." he said as he looked down at the floor "I used your sacrifice to bind blood wards to your sisters home lily and believe it or not they did work they prevented 8 separate deatheater incursions over the course of 11 years. However as Harry grew the less and less he considered it home and Voldemort was able to slip a letter in through certified post most likely using imperious to deliver a a letter layered with compulsion charms. which raised the level of Vernon's aggression to the point where he almost killed Harry tonight. However, Harry's magic reared up in defense simultaneously causing the wards collapse and putting Vernon Dursley through a wall"

The portrait was silent for a bit "Albus you are a good man but sometimes you forget what is good for the greater good is not so good for the individual sometimes the needs of many must not outweigh the needs of the one."

Petunia decided now was the time to tell her sister how she felt "Lily I can invite him back another time for you to abuse, The important thing now is that Harry does still live, How i don't know Vernon did a real number on him this time!"

The portrait glared and in a very quiet angry voice "This time, what do you mean this time. How could you Petunia? Do you think i would have allowed Dudley to be abused? By anyone?"

Petunia shrunk back on herself "I am sorry lily, so very sorry by the time i knew what kind of man Vernon was it was to late, you were dead and i had no one to turn to, Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus had dropped off the face of the earth."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment "Why was Sirius in azkaban?" She asked calmly

Dumbledore seemed to age further in their eyes "He was in Azkaban for the betrayal that led to your death, the murder of 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Albus" Lily began "It would be hard for him to betray us considering he was not our secret keeper. Peter was." then recognition dawned on her "Peter betrayed us to Voldemort didn't he?" Albus only nodded "So Sirius Killed him and 13 muggles to get to him didn't he?"

Albus shook his head "No, Peter framed him blew up the street and transformed into a rat and everyone thought he was dead until Harry's third year. Sirius broke out of Azkaban and made his way to Hogwarts to commit the crime he was imprisoned for!"

He paused for a moment "Fortunately he, the night he managed to capture Peter, Harry found him and assaulted him accusing Sirius of making him an orphan. Sirius agreed with him because it was he who suggested you use Pettigrew as the secret keeper. However they could not keep Peter contained Remus transformed and Peter escaped They barely escaped with their lives and only because of some Tricky time work was Harry able to drive off all the dementors of azkaban".

"So Sirius is on the run from the ministry?" Lily stated more than asked. Missing the tail end of the old man's anecdote "Did you say ALL the dementors of azkaban?"

" Yes all the dementors of azkaban" Albus smiled as he spoke "You would be very proud of your son lily he truly is a noble person always doing what is right. Unfortunately his time at Hogwarts has not been peaceful."

"we know albus we have been watching." the disembodied voice of James potter spoke. Petunia jumped in fright clinging to the headmaster as James and lily potter faded into existence their bodies emanating light, yet still translucent. " We just wanted to see how honest you would be. Sirius told us you and by extension the order kept everything from harry last year. My question is Why? We already knew during the first war Riddle had the order pegged, and since Grimmauld place is under fidelius He could not have gotten any information about the house and at the time He knew the prophecy was in the the Department of Mysteries. So why did you keep him in the dark. It hurt him terribly he had no one to turn to when that woman tortured him in detention."

Albus Knew he was caught with his pants down and he knew it "I did not believe he was emotionally ready to hear the prophecy. Nor did i believe he had skills to combat death eaters and moreever i did not want him to be. I have seen so much loss having been through three different wars i saw what fighting cost two little boys who had the most wonderful parents and i was loathe to pass on the torch of leadership. The burden is too much"

Lily walked up to Albus "You dear silly man. Thank you for protecting them but the time fro protecting the children is passed it is time for you to prepare them for like or not war is at your doorstep and the enemy cares little for age." She said with a gentle voice "If not passing the burden of leadership, at least share it. Then he learns and have someone to confide in and to truly teach."

Lily then turned to Petunia "Our relationship has been rocky Petunia but i never would ever do those things to Dudley that you visited upon Harry if i were a vengeful person i would haunt you. However i am not. therefore i will hug and say good bye."

As the ehtereal hugged the mortal, Petunia was filled with with sadness that she had never told her sister she had loved her and it was that love that twisted in her to become bile when she heard Lily whisper "I know Pet, i have always known and i never stopped and won't stop one day we will all be together again."

James Potter looked on "Sir, I would like to ask you a favor"

Albus looked uncomfortable for a moment wondering what the favor would be "What would you like me to do"

"Have our wills read." Not what Albus wanted to hear

"James'" the old man started

"Sir just do it and trust me he won't run nor will he blow it all he can't, I couldn't there is simply to much and its time that Remus was able to care for himself no more should he have to suffer for his affliction." Dumbledore took this third shock "Yes Headmaster because you interfered at the time Remus has had to live a life of suffering so really you made two people suffer for the greater good when it was not nessacary."

With that they faded out of existence.

It was petunia who gathered her wits first " Well sir i guess you have been given your marching orders."

"yes petunia" the man agreed "Yes indeed i have"

Just then an owl flew in landed on the sitting room table and stuck its leg out to petunia

Peteunia looked at who it was from and gasped in surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

This Chapter is dedicated to my newborn son Marcus who joined us on October 5th no copmplications in birth ...child and mother are well father is expected to recover in about 18 years

Chapter 9

Sojourn to Hogwarts

Madam Pomfrey looked down at the boy that she had patched up more times than she had the Weasely twins or even Remus Lupin. As they passed into the castles she noted with with mounting fury the finger marks around the neck.

"Minerva, I am sorry I should have said something years ago all the signs were there I just ....." the older mediwitch said with a defeated tone in her voice then she caught site of Gabrielle "Who is our beautiful young guest?"

Severus spoke "This is young Mr. Potters girlfriend; Gabrielle Delacour." try as he might he could not get the sneer out of his voice. Even though he didn't hold Quite the amount of animosity he once did for the boy "For reasons unknown to us Ms. Delacour aged, and apparated to Mr. Potters side, when in a fit of rage his uncle decided to kill him."

Mcgonagal took up the tale "Indeed, Her coming is most fortuitous. Although for the space of a minute Mr. Potter was clinically dead." Poppy whirled toward Harry her wand already moving bringing up an image of his magical core or what was once his magical core, everyone could see it was collapsing on itself.

Poppy grabbed Harry's arm pulled on her nurses pin and said " Sanctuary!" and was gone with the whirl of a portkey.

Gabrielle looked shocked "What is wrong with Harry?"

Minerva reached over "Dear, His magical core is collapsing. The ordeal that Harry has had...." she trailed off looking at Severus for support.

Severus if the truth were to be told had been feeling uncomfortable for some time now. His carefully made assumptions on how James Potter's son lived were challenged and overcome by what he had seen in the pensieve. Now it appeared that Lily's son was about to die because of some stinking muggle who had delusions of adequacy. Now he looked on as Minerva tried to comfort the girl "I will be honest Ms. Delacour; Harry's condition is fatal. His magical core appears to be collapsing. What is important now that we get to the hospital wing as you have had an ordeal of your own."

Minerva gaped as she heard Severus explain, and then semi console the young woman.

Gabrielle burst into tears "My ordeal is nothing compared to his. Take me to him, please, please..." She sobbed "I need to be near him please take...."

Severus Snape was not a man moved by many thing but he harkened back to a day when Lily Evans received word that her parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort.

It was the first day of classes and he knew where she would be. Some things were just like that.

'There she is' he thought to himself he walked up to her table "Lily" he paused "I have something to say to you"

"Yes Severus?" she replied somewhat coolly

Severus winced "I am sorry I called you that wretched name last spring. You were just trying to help and I was wrong."

Lily looked up "Severus, you hurt me in a way I don't ever want to feel. You made me feel like I was not ..."

"Ms. Evans" the head master approached their table " I am afraid I need to have a word with you" the old man spoke with a gravity the students around the library had ever heard "Could you please accompany me to my office"

"Sir what is it?"She looked at the headmaster noticing his tension and the sadness in his eyes and shiver ran down her spine "Mum, Dad and Petunia...no,no,no" was all she could say.

Dumbledore then cast a privacy spell "Ms. Evans, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you that this evening at 9:43 PM aurors responding to a sighting of the dark mark found your parents in their house..." he trailed off as the young woman broke down sobbing leaning against Severus clinging to him like a lifeline.

For a time Severus said nothing , just held her in silence. The very thing he had longed to do for years and now that he had her he saw she was the one thing he could never have. Not where he was going, In that one perfect moment he made a decision one that he hated because it involved giving his most hated rival the one thing he wanted most. "Lily, you are my friend, but I love you as more than friend and it is because I love you that I have to do this now." Severus said tears showing in his eyes, the only time he cried at that point in his life. He saw the marauders enter the library his gaze locked with James Potter. The two stared for a moment but there was no hostility between them as they both knew for once there were more important things than a school boy rivalry.

With a look he beckoned over James Potter. James understanding the sign made his way over there after telling Black and Pettigrew both to shut up. When he got there He asked "What happened?"

Severus said one word "Voldemort."

James cringed as Lily cried even harder.

"Potter I do not like you, I have never liked you and I am likely to never like you or your friends. But this is no longer about about a school boy rivalry. This is about a girl we both care deeply for. You must take Lily to the hospital wing Now!" James looked like he was going to argue and Severus overrode him "Potter, look out for her if something happens to her you will answer to me!" Then to Lily in a soft voice "I am sorry Lily you can not follow where my path must go. Potter will take care of you the way I think you deserve to be taken care of. Now please go with him." he gently pushed lily into James arms.

Then he squared his shoulders and turned to the headmaster who was still looking very grave.

"Mr. Snape that was a very good thing you did just now. You showed grace and maturity beyond your years."

"Headmaster in less than a years time I will take the mark, of this I am certain I have no choice."

When he came out of his reverie he noted they were at the entrance to the hospital wing but he knew that on some level he felt the same way as Gabrielle did once.

Madam Pomfrey was angry, More angry than she had ever been. For years she had watched this good natured young man come back to school thinner and thinner each year. He was shy and very fearful of those in authority and she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Umbridge had used her accursed quill on the boy. Now the boy's magical core was collapsing in on itself. "Mr Potter whatever are we going to do with you?" She asked not expecting an answer

Gabrielle pulled a chair over to Harry's bed and sat holding his hand watching the aged mediwitch do her job trying to save her newfound boyfriend. She could feel him there just out of reach like a smell that tantalizes your senses but you can't quite figure out what or where it is emanating from. "Come back to me; mon cher."

Severus and Minerva looked on with dread "I am going to my lab to try to find something, anything that might help stabilize core. I will not let Lily's boy die."

Minerva smirked "I was wondering how long it would take you to admit it to yourself but that is no matter now. I will send an elf if there is any change."

Severus nodded and strode away his robes billowing behind him.

Harry opened his eyes and could once again see that he was out of his body once more. Only this time there was a white coruscating light emanating from the center of his body he wondered what it was. and everyone was motionless harry looked to the clock and noticed even it stopped moving

"It is called different things in different cultures." Harry looked startled and looked around before the voice continued "The Norse call it Wodan's Folly; they believe he gave his eye for wisdom not a good trade in their minds eye. I call it the Crucible of Fate." with the word fate Merlin materialized.

Harry looked at the man for a long moment and then his shoulders slumped in defeat "Let me guess either I survive the crucible or I die a horribly painful embarrassing death"

"Yes" Merlin said "How did you know?"

Harry smiled briefly "I didn't but that's how all the stories go!" the smile slipped from his lips as he saw Gabrielle with the worry etched in her perfect face. He also took note of the distracted look on Professor Snape's face and he frowned "Whats the professors problem?"

Merlin looked at the young teacher "Off hand I believe it has something to do with his time as a student in these halls."

It was strange he could see them talking but could not hear them this time "Why is everyone standing still?"

Merlin looked amused "We are once again between moments Harry. Here time has no meaning. It is here and now where you must confront your deepest and darkest fears and doubts."

Harry shivered "Have I not been through enough already?"

Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment "Yes, by any yard stick you have been through enough However sometimes fate asks, not not asks it .... it..." The old sorcerer trailed off looking confused for a moment "What is the word i am looking for... needs... no that's not it, requires no not a good term at all that makes it sound like fate is asking more of a person ... demands yes that's the the word"

Harry eyed the elder man with a look one might reserve for the insane Merlin not noticing continued on "Fate demands more of you harry, because it can trust no one else to do what must be done"

Harry was about to call the old man insane when he stopped and thought about it and was humbled by the mans words "Thank you Merlin, for putting a different perspective on this. However it still does not change the fact that you sound insane talking like that."

Merlin looked hard at harry for a moment before breaking into a soft chuckle. "Your mother said you would say that. I guess mothers are never wrong" he paused. and suddenly looked old and vulnerable. "Harry I am sorry for what is to come, if I could trade places with you I would." with that the old sorcerer disappeared.

'I wonder when the trial really starts' Harry thought to himself as he saw time begin to move again and was hit by a flash of pain as his core contracted and he lost consciousness.

The Blinding Flash of light caught all of them by surprise but not so much as the seizure that wracked the young mans body.

Harry opened his eyes slowly almost expecting that whatever was here would hurt him. To his surprise pain was not forthcoming he saw that he was laying on a large rock outcropping jutting out into a what could be called a void save for a great maelstrom of colors swirled in the darkness below him. As he sat and looked down on the mass of whatever he noticed a bubble rose from the surface moving toward him implacably. Fear coursed through his veins yet he could not move as the bubble enveloped him.

Suddenly Harry found himself in the Dursleys sitting room looking at his aunt, and two babies which he could only assume were him and Dudley. Dudley had finished his bottle while baby harry was still nursing his. Petunia walked up and snatched the bottle from young harry while stating "Dudley is finished and so are you time to go to bed the both of you. Freak stay still while I put my Dudley to bed." As she walked up the stairs the vision faded.

Then his sight once again focused on on an oncoming bubble

'Even then she despised me.' Harry thought to himself 'I just do not understand how she could have let her dislike for her sister cause her to punish me.'

The light from the bubble faded and Harry could see he was in a hospital room and it was not st mungos it was a muggle hospital. The room was brightly adorned with blues and greens with white wisps representing clouds. He could see that his parents were there they appeared to be talking about something in whispers as he tried to move closer His mother let out a shreik

"James.. Get the Doctors in here he is coming now" his mother grunted out Harry looked on with a certain amusement as his father began to stammer.

"what do you mean he is coming now" James said as he moved to the door; sticking his head out the door he cried out "Hey we need a doctor in here!" he walked back over to the bed "Lily I don't understand why we could not go to St. mungo's or at least have a mediwitch come to the manor."

'Oh they must be talking about me' Harry mused.

"Because you insensitive lout" She said between gasps "I am honoring my family doing it this way. I would think you of all people would understand that."

James looked doubtful "So you think by muddling through all this pain is honoring your mum and dad" he laughed a short laugh which lily frowned at before continuing "Lily please reconsider I have read up on muggle birthing methods and they lose as many mothers and babies as they deliver. Their methods are painful, I would spare you that if I can. Please reconsider this."

'this is not the same man I saw in snape's pensieve a few months ago' Harry thought to himself but he could tell that his parents loved each other.

"James the 'research' you did was from books that are a century out of date" She tried breathing through the contraction "Did you bother to read the book I gave you?"

James shook his head "Lily the man who wrote that is a muggle and a pervert, Honestly another man being in with another mans wife is wrong."

Lily's face started to darken and Harry could see the row coming a mile away 'smooth dad'

"James you pompous pureblood idiot, Dr. Fochs Delivered me as a baby and I am more than happy for him to usher into this world" She gritted as another contraction "Now if you can pull your head out of your arse long enough to get a breath and a modern thought before you engage that prejudiced mouth again"

Harry was impressed by the sheer nerve his mother showed. He could also understand the concern his father was showing. It made him think about Gabrielle for a moment and he wondered if they might someday be in that place.

He watched as his mothers labor progressed and doctors and nurses scurried around the room.

"Mrs Potter I am going to have to ask you not to push your cervix is not fully dialated" The doctor started to explain "If you push you could cause damage that would make it impossible to ever carry children again. I will be back in a few moments to check you again."

after the doctor walked away James went ballistic "Honey I do not care about how you feel about giving birth the normal way if its a choice between your and Harold's life I am portkeying you both to St mungos and I will spend the rest of my life on the couch."

After hearing that Harry had some difficulty trying to get a sense of his father between the m=boy he saw in the pensieve and man he saw here.

"thats the point of maturing son" a voice said in his head causing him to jump.

"James don't scare him let him watch and learn thats what he is here for we will have a few moments soon" harry rejoiced as he heard his mothers voice in his head too.

So distracted he was he realized he had missed a few minutes and that his mothers labor had intensified. He watched in horror as the monitors that showed how he was in the womb began to spiral down showing that his health was in jeopardy. The doctors worked furiously to try to save him and then he saw james go for his wand and heard him incant the the words "Pulsus" The doctors all fell unconscious

Lily looked shocked "James what are you doing?"

"Saving our son lily, They were not moving fast enough" James snarled as he sent out a patronus messenger. "My gran gave me a spell before her and grandfather left for the united states it was one of potter made spell that was created 350 years ago. Now I have respected your desire to do the muggle way but enough is enough I will not let our son be harmed by some misguided need to be in touch with your roots."

Harry looked at his mother and could see she was shocked not so much his feelings about the doctors he surmised but his conviction not to lose his son. There was an audible pop and a younger poppy pomfrey appeared noted the doctors were unconscious. She fixed james a glare "Mr. Potter what was so wrong with these doctors that you felt the need to stun them all and summon me."

"Well poppy given what the life signs diagnostics spell" James began nervously "showed that both lily and Harry's life signs were falling. Now never mind the fact that I am an Auror but they are also my wife and unborn child so do not lecture me on what I should or should not do."

Harry noted neither of them had noticed that lily was in excruciating pain .

"Well I never" poppy muttered

"Hello woman who really needs to push over here" Lily hissed both looked at the very pregnant red head "Now that I have your attention My baby is coming now I can not stop the contractions please let me push."

Poppy started working her magic and when she looked at the vital signs and frowned "your boys vitals are not looking good your cervix is almost at ten centimeters I am going going to dilate you fully and then I am going to ease your labor and magically control it so we can ensure both your survival and your baby. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded and James remained quiet then Poppy intoned "dilatum maximum, Contractus minimum. Accressere fetus minimus." a short while later Harry watched his infant self come into the world he was concerned that he was not breathing that he looked ashen. Poppy turned to them I am so sorry the trauma of childbirth was to much for him would you like to hold him for a bit I must notify the ministry, James can I have a word outside with you."

"yes Poppy, but we need to make it quick I am needed here" James sobbed the loss of his firstborn heavy on his voice.

Lily held infant harry while teenage harry looked on tears falling watching his father exit the room.

She looked so despondent then something inside her snapped and her magic came to the fore enveloping both mother and child. Then the magic spoke "You called us to the fore what is it you desire daughter of merlin and morgana ask and it will be so."

Lily thought for a moment and with tears shining in her beautiful green eyes "I want for my son to live even if it diminishes my life so mote it be." Harry watched as the magic which has once been silent took on a tone of crystals singing and the wind whipped up causing a maelstrom poppy and James had come running back in seeing the pulsing pulled their wands but found themselves paralyzed.

"Lily Daughter of Merlin and Morgana your wish has been examined and found to be pure thus the magic will grant it although know there is a price to be paid and pay it you will." the light flashed and the infant harry potter woke up crying and Harry exhaled the breath he had been holding. He looked on watching his parents and madam pomfrey fuss over him even in the vision he could feel the love emanating from his parents and it filled him even now years later. Harry wept tears of joy for the feeling he had been looking for his entire life.

When the vision subsided he found himself back in the hospital wing Gabrielle sobbing over him repeating the request for him to come back.

Then merlin appeared "Do you understand young harry?"

and for the first time in his life he honestly did "Yes merlin I understand quite a bit now but what did the voice mean daughter of merlin and morgana"

Merlin laughed "Well you are the one of the last of my line through our youngest son there is another of our line though he is quite a bit older than you. Now you can continue with the crucible or you can choose now what do you want to do?".

"I do not need to experience every bad thing in my life to understand and know that my mother loved me so much her magic rose up and gave me life." Harry said with a conviction he had never had before." Is there any way i can get the memories of the year and a half i had with my parents, I have a lifetime full of bad memories tempered by five years of happy memories."

the spirit of merlin paused and looked at Harry then he turned to the cardinal points of old and then an old gravelly voice spoke reverberating the stillness "Why have you summoned me servants of the light."

Merlin spoke his voice loud clear "The line of servants has remained unbroken and unbowed for a millenia and more. The youngest heir has need of memories of his first eighteen months to help find the balance he will need to stand against the darkness."

"What will the Heir give in return" the voice asked.

"Have i not given enough, what more do you want" harry asked angrily.

"No young heir you have not. Your parents gave of themselves so you might live. Cedric gave of himself to buy you more time and sirius black gave of himself to teach you a lesson. What have you given of yourself?" The silence was thick as harry gaped "You have given nothing and do not deserve the request you seek."

"I have stood against the darkness even when i didnt know i would be facing voldemort himself on three different occasion i have let the an entire nation of magic users use me a scape goat. if you want something more go ahead and take my life but i will not let more people sacrifice themselves for me the price is to high for likes of me."

Another voice spoke this one was a tad more impish "This one has fire, he will do well as a servant of light." the voiced stilled for a minute "Really we could do worse, look at albus for instance"

the first voice spoke again with what could be called a note of exasperation "Need you keep reminding me, I know the man has no fashion sense and he is a bit mad but he is a good person at heart."

a third voice spoke out "Be that as it may you chose to drag the potential servant through the muck because he has not given up the things you spoke of in the traditional sense.

at this harry looked perturbed "I am right here you know. I will grant you that i did not give them up but i have fought like hell for everything i god constantly trying to do whats right rather than what is easy. The only thing stopping me from running from this fight is that if i do innocent people will die for it and that is something i cannot abide. So yes i will stand and fight yea even if i am the only one left. I swear on life that i will always fight against the darkness."

the three voices spoke as one "so it is spoken so mote it be."

Merlin who had been watching somewhat bemused turned to harry "I don't think anyone has ever spoken to them that way" he paused "I know i sure the hell did not. Although albus did tell them to go bugger a goat.... though in his case his wife had just been killed. So his response was to be expected. Now i assume you will get the memories gradually during your dreams as all at once they will kill you. I will look in on you from time to time but Albus will be overseeing the vast majority of your training though i doubt he will like it. He has forgotten what it is to be youngi think thats a lesson you and your troth will be able to help him with."Good luck young one."

Harry looked down at his body which he gradually began to sink down into as he did he passed into a deep comforting sleep.

--  
The flash had subsided and the assembled ladies noted that Harry had fallen into a deep sleep his magical core had stabilized on his own and they also saw a a small phoenix tatoo appear on his shoulder stretch is wings and started to fly around harry's torso and they could hear a slight trilling from Fawkes as gabrielle climbed into bed next to harry and fell asleep next to him.

Gringotts Bank 7:45 AM  
Albus Dumbledore was feeling all his years as he queued up to speak with a teller. So deep into his introspection he did not notice that the line had moved up. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I hate to say this but time is money for us" The old man looked up and and saw the cheif goblin smiling at him toothily mirth dancing in his eyes.

"I am Sorry Ragnok my old friend. Tonight has been an ordeal of sorts that i am trying to undesrstand and yet i am failing" The old man paused "I need to have two will read as soon as possible"

"Which wills Headmaster" The ancient goblin asked

" The wills of James and Lilyily Potter and the will of Sirius Black." The old man spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Family and Friends

**Three broomsticks, Hogsmead Village, Scotland**

The tavern was slow in a time where it was usually busy, The proof of Voldemort's return had put a damper on people wanting to be out and about for fear of attack by death eaters. Rosemerta was cleaning glasses at the bar having had a slow night. She was mildly surprised when the floo burst to life and Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped out.

"Arthur , Molly as I live and breath what brings you in this late?

it was Arthur who addressed the matronly woman "We have had a bit of an incident and are going to speak with Dumbledore." he paused as the floo burst to life again and the kids began to pour out at which Rosie raised an eyebrow

"Must be some emergency" she paused as she saw Luna, Neville, and Hermione come out of the flew "All you are missing would be young harry.." was all she got out of her mouth before she realized the nature of the emergency "Right then , would you like to floo call Albus or Poppy and floo to the school or would you prefer to walk up there yourself I will of course keep the kitchen open for the children."

"Thank you Rosie" Molly spoke quietly "I think Arthur will use the flew would you keep an eye on the younger children Fred and George are adults now so we can not stop them from coming but i don't think the children should see what i think we are going to see."

"Merlin's Beard Molly what happened tonight." Rosie asked. "Did you know who find his home?"

"No Rosie it was his uncle from what i understand" molly said sadly her eyes filled with pain "He has been having nightmares, and he had a bad one tonight and it set his uncle off."

"Ah! I am beginning to get the picture" Rosie said "and none of its good."

Meanwhile at the loo Arthur had tried the head masters office and had no luck and had just tried the hospital wing and got a frantic Minerva Mcgonnagal "Arthur now is not a good time."

Arthur looked seriously at Minerva and said "We know Minerva we felt it when the wards collapsed. Both Molly and i dreamed of Lily and James tonight. They told us things." Minerva just stared and Arthur continued "May Molly and i come through?"

"Of course Arthur you and Molly may " Minerva stated "However the children should not be allowed to see Harry just yet. Keep them at home for the night."

Arthur laughed "I wish we could , unfortunately we are already at the three broomsticks."

"Well then i suppose you will need to bring them all" Minerva admitted slowly "Very well they may stay in Gryffindor Tower. But please make it clear that only you and and molly are allowed anywhere near the hospital wing at this time." with that Arthur turned toward the rest of the room.

"Okay you lot you are going to stay the rest of the night here while Molly and I go up to the school" before the kids could get a head of steam going Arthur held up his hand "Professors Mcgonnagal and Dumbledore have both stated they do not want you to see harry as it would be dangerous for him and you please just this once do as i say."

Molly reached the door just as Bill, Fleur and the elder Delacour's Portkeyed into Hogsmeade .

**Outside the three broomsticks**

The Delacour's and bill popped into existence as the portkey deposited them at the door of the three broomsticks. Bill looked and saw that Rosie was still open and had customers "We need to use the flew to contact the castle or walking up there will be for naught because of the late hour."

As he reached the door it opened inward to the sight he was dreading his mother "Mum,dad, every one with you ..." he trailed off after seeing everyone was indeed with them. "I take it you are here for Harry?"

"Good morning Bill." Molly started eying Fleur up and down "Yes we are here for harry bad business all the way around. Why are you here and who are these people?"

The moment Bill was dreading was upon him "Mum this is Fleur Delacour , my fiance and these are her parent's Ami and and Jean-Sebastian Delacour" All Eyes swiveled to Bill as the word fiance left his mouth. Fleur looked both angry and happy all at once

"William' The young half Veela said in a a saccharine voice "Did you maybe for get one little bit about our engagement?"

Bill looked stumped for a moment then it dawned on him "Damn I was going to ask you at dinner tonight , after work" then he looked down and mumbled "will you marry me?" as he dropped to a knee

"What did you say William?" She asked her eyes shining with tears

"Fleur Anne-Marie Delacour will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" He said earnestly "I don't have much to offer you I am but a lowly curse breaker." At this Jean-Sebastian laughed , Ami and Molly glared at him and both spoke at the same time "Whats so funny? This is a serious moment here."

Arthur looked perplexed he had worked with Jean-Sebastian over the years at a ministerial level and had a great deal of respect for the man but for the life of him could not understand what he was laughing at.

The kids looked mutinous and were reaching for their wands. When he got himself under control.

"William you do know that the goblins have an immense amount of respect for you?" the older man asked.

"No more than any other Human employee, I mean the guys in legal make the really big bucks. I Only make 300 galleons a month"

Jean-Sebastian's eyes narrowed "You did not really read your contract with the goblins when you signed on at Gringotts . Did you?"

Bill shook his head sadly "No not really, why?"

"Do you think just anyone gets apprenticed to boneflayer?" Jean-Sebastian said slowly "When was the last time you visited your vault?"

"I know I got lucky with Master Boneflayer taking an interest in me." then he paused "The last time I checked my vault was just after I finished my apprenticeship 5 years ago I had just under 11000 galleons at that time and Gringotts supplies everything when we are on the job. So I imagine I have close to 30000 galleons not nearly enough to buy a house and support a family."

Jean-Sebastian shook his head and spoke very softly "Bill you are Gringotts number one Curse breaker whole teams of apprentices are trained on the ward schemes you have taken down over the last five years. After your first dig you were set a 3000 galleon per month salary and half a percent of of the worth of any treasure you brought home."

Bill who at this point was looking down at the ground snapped his head up as if doing the mental math

"Yes Bill that is right " The older man said "You are nearly as well off as the Malfoy's and much better company. However now we must await my darling daughters answer."

All eyes turned to Fleur as she stood there kind of gobsmacked "William I would marry you even if you were a lowly chimney sweep. Your money does not matter" She spoke softly and she moved her hand over his heart "it is what is here" then moved her hand to his head "and here that makes me want to be your wife."

Molly sat in silence as if judging Fleur's suitability and Ami watched thinking back to her earlier discussion with Jean-Sebastian and was mortified by how she acted. "Molly can we" pointing at her husband " Have a word with you and Arthur while we walk to the castle. Perhaps our daughters could accompany us. Bill can bring the boys along I am sure they all want to talk with him."

"That's an excellent idea Ami!" she looked at Ginny "Ginny, Hermione,Luna and Fleur Could you come with us Bill could you get a message to Charlie and look after the boys."

"Mum The twins are of age now, Ron and Neville while not yet an adults are not babies anymore" Bill said with some aspersion "They have fought more Deatheaters than most of the order its time you respected them in their own rights and that goes for Ginny, Hermione, and Luna as well."

The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife Neville and Hermione looked appalled, Ron and Ginny looked as if they wanted to hide, Luna as always was unfazed. Arthur looked like he was ready to ream out his own son when Molly spoke "You are right Bill. I need to view them as something other than my children and their friends. I will endeavor to work on that if you will answer me one question honestly after this situation with Harry is resolved."

"I can agree to that." Bill said as he turned to the boys "I just went out onto a limb for you guys, Try not to cut the branch off while I am on it"

Fred and George Smiled at Bill and George lead off "Bill how could you"

"ever think that we" Fred continued

"do anything of the sort" they both said a the same time.

Bill laughed "go on after them." He pointed after their parents and the girls who had left for Hogwarts. "I need to stop by the owl post office and send a message to Charlie."

Ron and Neville who had been quiet during the discussion between bill and the senior Delacour followed along in Fred and George's wake. Ron was deep in thought and Neville broached the subject

"Ron is everything okay with you?" Neville asked tentatively

"Yeah Nev. Just wondering where my place in the world is." Ron said dejectedly

to which Neville responded "With us Ron , your place is with us or with Luna unless you missed the sledgehammer clue she was beating you with back at the burrow."

"No Nev I didn't miss the clue" He stopped "All of my brothers are successful and I don't know if I can live up to them in my parents eyes. Lets be honest for a moment do you really believe I should have been a prefect. I am absolutely pants at enforcing rules I bicker with Hermione constantly and I make no effort to get to know anyone from the other houses."

Neville was surprised at his friends new found maturity "What do you propose to do about it Ron?"

"Well when I get up to the school I am giving my badge back to Mcgonnagal. I am just not prefect material. I am also going to try be nicer to Hermione and by extension other people. But mostly I am just going to get to know Luna better."

"So what do you think about Bill marrying Fleur?" Neville asked quietly

Ron pulled a face "Did you see the look on her face when he broke it to our parents" he laughed a little  
"I think its great and I am happy for him."

**Road to Hogwarts**

Arthur and Jean-Sebastian walked ahead of everyone in quiet conversation

"Jean-Sebastian while it is good to see you" Arthur began. "I find myself wondering why you are on this side of the channel"

"Well Arthur I have to agree it is nice to see you after all this time. As to why I am here it involves my youngest daughter" Jean-Sebastian spoke very softly "What do you know of Veela as a species Arthur? Aside from the avian transformation and the control of fire"

"Nothing" Arthur admitted somewhat sadly "However, I get the feeling I will be learning a great amount in the very near future."

"Yes you will " the elder Delacour said delicately "Suffice it to say my ten year old half veela daughter underwent a veela maturation 5 years earlier than she should have and then apparated across the channel to help save the life of Harry Potter."

Molly and Ami coming up behind their husbands broached the subject that had been on her mind since Bill announced their engagement "Madame Delacour," Molly started but was interrupted.

"Ami Please call me Ami." She said forgetting it was rude to interrupt people "I am sorry Mrs. Weasley I didn't mean to be so rude."

"No Ami you were not being rude" Molly said with humor lacing her voice "Tonight has been a harrowing night for all of us. So Fleur and William?"

Ami had the grace to blush "Originally I thought he might not be the man best suited for my daughter." noticing Molly frowning a bit "Not from a financial stand point Molly, But from the standpoint of a mother whose husband is in a dangerous line of work where you may get a floo call telling you your husband won't be coming home ever again."

Molly felt chagrined at the though of such an act ever occurring "I am sorry Ami while the Weasley line has never been particularly affluent with wealth we more than make up for it with love Fleur and by extension her family will be welcome at our table till the end of days."

"Thank you Molly" was all Ami said as they continued to walk.

Fleur and Ginny were walking side by side and Ginny looked to the taller blond who was absolutely perfect and felt a little ill "Fleur I really only have one thing to say don't hurt my favorite brother."

Fleur smiled as she noted the unspoken or else in the diminutive red heads voice she knew inside that this one could carry through as could any one who had been with or learned from Harry "Think nothing of it Ginny hurting him would hurt me "

As everyone approached the gates of the school the caretaker was there to meet them in his usual demeanor which was t say rather hateful to the students but respectful to the adults.

"Fred and George Take these reprobates" pointing to the Neville, Luna ,Hermione, and Ron to gryffindor tower and wait for us there." Molly said with a hint of iron in her voice "No pranks , detours or funny business. You may believe you are adults but I can and will punish you for any misbehavior today."

Fred and George looked at their mother and shuddered "Yes Ma'am."

The other kids were impressed by the show of force and immediately began ribbing the twins when Molly spoke again "it goes for all of you no move. Come Ami we should get to the Hospital wing."

With that the two groups went their separate ways in relative silence.

**Gringotts bank, Diagon Alley, London, UK**

"The Black will, is not a problem to have read it is scheduled for ten days hence Owls were just dispatched." Ragnok stated carefully "The Potter will, May be more problematic as it has several bequeaths to "Dangerous and dark creatures. Therefore must have ministerial approval before proceeding. Now why don't you tell me why now of all times you want both those wills read."

"Well Ragnok my old friend it appears I am an even bigger fool than even you thought and it almost cost Mr. Potter his life tonight. And now he has no guardian of note and I am moving before forces hostile to Harry find out of his new condition." Albus explained carefully "Simply put the boys uncle and cousin both tried to end his life this last night. He lies at Hogwarts with his magical core in a state of flux and we need every advantage we can get right now. I promise I will have ministerial approval if you can get the will read."

"How is it that the Potter heir had his core damaged" Ragnok asked almost afraid to hear the answers

"He was legally dead for 30 seconds last night around midnight" Albus said in a low voice "The cause is cascading ward failure with him as the focal point, his own brutal beating by his uncle, and losing a a horcrux of Voldemort's. The fact is his core is destabilized and I need to know if there is any in the Potter wills that will grant me guardianship to make medical decisions for him outside of school."

Ragnok's eyes widened when he heard about the cascading ward failure "Call Amelia Bones have her be the ministries witness and I will read the wills in ten minutes."

"May I use your floo?" Albus asked

Ragnok grunted his approval.

Albus threw some floo powder into the fire as it turned green he stuck his head in and called out "Amelia Bones"

A very sleepy lady answered a minute later "Albus do you know what time it is, There ought to be a law against calling this early in the morning" the head of the DMLE muttered "what's got your knickers in a twist so early chief warlock"

"Well Amelia I need to have to will read before any death eater or ministry factions have a chance to move against one of my students" the old man said without a hint of a twinkle in his eye "when you get here I am sure you will understand why.."

"All right Albus give me a moment to change clothes and I will be right there" Madam Bones stated a few moments later the no nonsense head of the Department of Magical law enforcement stepped out of the floo.

"Greetings From the Goblin Nation Amelia of house Bones" Ragnok said with a slight bow "We realize that your time is extremely valuable and appreciate your coming with all due haste."

Amelia Bones was not prepared for the leader of the goblins and his greeting and looked to Dumbledore and was shocked to see him looking so old "Thank you Director Ragnok, Albus how can I help you this morning."

"Amelia 15 years ago I made a grave mistake well several grave mistakes the biggest sending young Mr Potter to live with his muggle relations" Albus said bitterly "As a result Young Harry was legally dead for thirty seconds a few hours ago only to be saved by cascading ward failure and a lot of luck it would seem. The second mistake was sealing the James and Lily's Will. Now I need to unseal the will in order to prevent one of Voldemort's men from trying to claim custody of young Harry."

Amelia was beyond angry she had watched James son as he grew during his Hogwarts years she wanted to step in and act in loco parentis but her hands were tied by the sealed will and now a chance to act dropped into her lap "Chief Warlock you don't need me to unseal the wills that lies solely in your discretion" she said tritely kicking the ball back into his court

"Well I have it on good authority that there are several bequeaths some of them going to a known "Dark Creature" Albus said gently "I am sure you understand why you are here."

The realization dawned on her of all the pure bloods in the ministry she was the one who felt advancement and hiring should be based solely on ability not on blood. "You sneaky old man you want me here so Remus gets what James and Lily left him."

"Alas" Albus said pausing dramatically "you have seen through my clever ruse"

Then Ragnok coughed and both humans stopped and the old goblin asked "Amelia will you act in capacity for the ministry?"

"Yes" she said.

"Then as keeper of the Potter will I now hand it over to the executor of the Potter Estate, Albus Dumbledore." Ragnok moved to the head of the table an spake in booming voice "Here ye now the will reading of heads of the most ancient and noble house of Potter Amelia Bones and Ragnok Trollspear bear witness"

Albus broke the seals and began to read aloud as the magic of the will began to unfold

We, James and Lily Potter being of sound mind and body declare this to be our last will and testament voiding any previous wills and codicils.

Section 1 Care and Placement of Harry James Potter

If this will has being read than Voldemort must have found us and the authorities should know that it was not Sirius black who was our secret Keeper but Peter pettigrew , and as such Sirius Black is to be awarded sole and binding custody of our son. Should he be dead then it falls to Frank and Alice Longbottom and if something should happen that they are not capable of doing so then Albus Dumbledore will be his guardian of note with the notable exception he must follow the advice of Minerva Mcgonnagal.

If none of these people are available we beseech our former Boss Madame Bones to foster our son and see to his training he will need it .

At no time is he to go to my sisters home, while Petunia is petty person her husband is vile brutish bigot.

Bequeaths

To Sirius Black we leave the chateau in Nice and 100000 Galleons find a wife and settle down If he should be dead at the time of this reading the house and money pass to Remus Lupin, if he should be dead then it goes to our son.

To Remus Lupin We leave you the Shrieking shack and the small cottage on the grounds of Potter Place and 100000 galleons and a contract to tutor Harry when he is old enough as well as act as seneschal of the Potter estate a tidy sum of 10000 galleons a year. Moony you are a good man you should not suffer for being such.

To Severus Snape We leave to you 200,000 galleons and an offer for more provided you research a cure for lycanthropy and provide Wolfbane potion for Remus. Please see attached codicil.

To Hogwarts we leave 20,000,000 Galleons to be used to expand the curriculum to make the students more well rounded and somewhat less dependent on just their wands.

To Albus and Minerva we leave you our our undying gratitude and 20,000 Galleons each and hopefully a chance to get to know a distant relative in the form of our son.

To our son we leave the Marauders map and the potter invisibility cloak and all of our other sundry lands and moneys to be discussed when you are the age of majority there are also two letters you should read in the Potter family vault.

So it is written so Mote it be.

They sat in awed silence as the magic of the will discharged

It was Albus who spoke first "Amelia it is with a heavy heart that I must recuse myself from being young Harry's guardian I fear I must ask you to be his guardian as I feel our relationship will be a bit strained for the foreseeable future"

As he finished Amelia looked at him and had to admit to herself that he was showing his 185 years today "Albus while I thank you for your faith in me. However, I find myself having to ask why as I need to know what is going on with my young ward."

Albus looked at her with the most grim face she had ever seen "Harry is all that stands between us and the darkness of Voldemort's making and only by his hand can Voldemort die. Before he was born a prophecy was made concerning a child born who could vanquish the dark lord would be born toward the end of July and that the dark lord would mark him as his equal."

"Albus that would mean..." She sputtered "You Fool of a man, Tell me you at least trained him some."

The old man shook his head in the negative "I could not bring myself to take away what little of his boyhood he had left."

"I will accept Guardianship of Harry James Potter. However Albus , I am loathe to let him return to Hogwarts we will meet later today after I have had time to speak to Harry about this matter." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well Amelia perhaps you should return and prepare your home for Harry's Arrival" Albus said with a small smile "or.." was all he got out when Ragnok interrupted.

"Headmaster, Madam Bones I am sending a ritual and warder team to Hogwarts" The elder goblin said noting the confused looks on their faces "If Mr. Potter has indeed survived a cascading ward failure and his core is fractured. He will need wards maintained around him to protect him and others around him while the ritual team tries to seal his magical core. As his guardians of note we need you both there"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at this and Albus asked "Do you suspect something is amiss my old friend?"

Ragnok look to the floor and when he looked up both humans could see a fire burning in eyes "The last time something of this nature happened it was the first recorded case of mage ascending to his powers unassisted was 79 AD a wizard tried warding his son using the inherent magic of the six ley lines that intersect . His ward scheme only intensified what happened to his son and as a result his city was destroyed along with him and his son. Since that day The other races have been watchful of rising mages to assist them with ascension either through wards or through vision quests or siphoning magic off some how. Even you had our help Albus though you did not know it."

Albus stopped in shocked silence "I knew I had a little extra power to spare but I never thought I was a mage. When? How?"

Ragnok looked at Albus through sad eyes "When you collapsed after your battle with Gellert Grindelwald . Your core ruptured the allied healers had given you up for dead when we found you."

Madame Bones though had heard enough "If Harry's life is in danger then rather than talking perhaps we should adjourn there, gentlemen" she then turned toward the floo "May we use your floo Director Ragnok?"

"Yes Madame Bones" was all the Aged goblin said.

Grabbing some floo powder and tossing it into the fire she called out "Hogwarts School, Hospital Wing, emergency access alpha." The fires turned green and they all stepped into the floo and were whisked away.

The fire place in the hospital wing flared green as the three people stepped out they could see Gabrielle sleeping in a chair beside Harry's bed. Her hands holding his and a smile on both their faces. As the sun began to rise in the east signaling the beginning of a new day.

**The Shrieking Shack**

Nymphadora Tonks approached the hidden door that lead to the Shrieking Shack with a very heavy heart. Feeling the sun rise as she walked she knew Remus was just beginning to wake and dreaded the news she was about to give him.

**Inside the Shrieking shack **

Remus opened his eyes with a great deal of effort. The Transformations were grueling without Wolfsbane potion to counter the effects as he sat up there was a flash of fire that caused him to twitch reflexively toward his wand when he realized it was Fawkes with a letter in his clawes. "That for me Fawkes?"

Fawkes trilled and landed on his shoulder holding out his leg as if to say take the note.

Remus took the letter noting the Gringotts seal just as Tonks walked into the room and opened it.

'Mr. Remus Lupin we at Gringotts are happy to tell you that your vaults have now been combined and as seneschal and tutor for the you potter heir your back salary of 10,000 galleons a year and your bequeath of 100,000 galleons and the deeds to cottage at Potter Place and a chateau in Nice, France have been transferred to you as per the instruction of the late James and Lily Potter. Your current balance is 260,100 Galleon 700 sickles and 5 Knuts Please come by Gringotts as soon as you are able for a thorough review of the Potter holdings.

Ragnok Trollspear, Director Gringotts '

Remus felt on top of the world until he looked up and saw Tonks concerned look "What is it Nym?"

Tonks immediately thought the worst seeing both Fawkes and the letter not noting the Gringotts seal.

"Remus something happened to Harry last night he is at Hogwarts now but he is in a bad way and I need to get you and we need to get there and I am fairly sure that the headmaster sent Fawkes to get you. So why do you keep staring at the letter with that shocked expression."

"What do you mean something happened to Harry" Remus said feeling the wolf getting close to the surface. "Was it Voldemort ?"

"Remus, it was Vernon Dursley " she said sadly "Now we need to get up to the castle as Harry is hospital wing".

Remus stopped as he was about to ask what had happened again when Fawkes trilled out a tune that soothed his inner wolf "You are of course right Tonks. At least we will not have to walk." he said as the phoenix landed on his shoulder he reached out to take her hand and when they touched Fawkes noticed the tenderness with which Remus reached out with and trilled again raising spirits of the two lonely people before flashing them away.

A/N My muse has been fleeting lately this and as a result this chapter has been months in the making.

As most of you have noted it has been over 9 months since I updated this is largely due to the fact that my son was born on the date of the last update. At six days old he had a problem breathing which we originally attributed to reflux but two weeks later he developed seizures with no known cause. It has been a roller-coaster but things seem to be evening out now and hopefully I will have time to write again.


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Day**

Albus, Amelia and troupe of goblins came through the Floo as the Weasley's entered the hospital wing and Fawkes flashed in depositing Remus and Tonks next to his human. Alighting on Albus' shoulder he nuzzled his aged companion trilling a little song that made everyone feel better.

Albus looked surprised to see the Delacour's. "Jean-Sebastian I honestly was not expecting you for a few hours. I take it you are here to take Gabrielle home?"

"Au Contraire Monsieur Dumbledore I am here to accept the job you offered me and ask to enroll my daughter in this fine establishment until such time as she graduates."

Dumbledore looked relieved "Well then I have some news for you earlier tonight your daughter was assaulted by a Muggle who has since been punished under the current anti terrorist articles of Great Britain."

To which Ami answered 'A pity that I would have liked to have a discussion with the man" She said taking on the appearance of a bipedal bird of prey.

Molly lit into Dumbledore also "He should never have been sent back there in the first place."

Albus looked to Arthur and saw grim look of agreement with his wife. And then he turned to Remus who looked like the wolf was very close to the surface his amber eyes dilated his whole body trying to contain the rage he felt seeing the injuries that were visible. Albus knew he was in for it

"We trusted you old man, we trusted you with our lives and I know now with the life of their son. Because of your" he was paused by Tonks taking a hold of his arm and he got himself under control "because of your incessant need to speak in riddles and half truths only one member of my pack remains. If you try to keep me from him …"

Everyone was shocked at the normally calm mans violent outburst. Amelia however was not "Acting in loco parentis I take Harry potter son of Lily and James under the protection of house Bones. Remus, I know you are angry I also know that last night was the full moon please take today and let Poppy look you over and speak to me on the morrow. Director Ragnok could you please have your ritual team set up and seal lord potters core as soon as possible." She paused as she saw the beautiful young girl dozing next to her ward "Who if I might ask is the comely young lady next to my ward?"

"Amelia you might not recognize her" Jean-Sebastian answered carefully "that is my youngest daughter Gabrielle."

Amelia looked confused "The last time i saw her she was a little girl"

"Funny you should mention that" Jean-Sebastian said looking uncomfortably "Under rare circumstances veela can go through what we call a flash maturation. It only happens under extreme duress and only when something of great magnitude has occurred that would affect the person they bonded themselves too."

Silence hung in the air for a moment but was not to last.

"They are to young to be bonded. It effectively makes them adults" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she stalked over to Albus she began to hit him on the arm "They are just children and now because of your ... oh you man!"

"Molly Prewett stop hitting the chief warlock this instant" Amelia cracked out the order that once again brought silence to the room. Noting that Molly had stopped hitting the elder sorcerer Minerva continued. "Now regardless of whether the Headmaster deserves to be beaten or not it will do anything to help my ward. Who I have it on good authority is about to ascend to mage status."

Gasps where heard and Remus did the math "It has been centuries" was all he got to say before a goblin who was dripping in gold entered the ward

"That is not entirely true Master Lupin" The Goblin King said with aplomb "The last mage ascended in 1945 shortly after a rather egregious battle with the then dark lord Grindelwald." All eyes save Amelia's looked at Dumbledore who just blushed.

"Now that I have your attention." he continued "My warding teams will set up wards that will hopefully bleed off some of the excess magic that Lord Potter is currently emanating. Please let everyone be calm and let them do their work."  
-

Harry knew he was dreaming as he could see his mother and father at various points of his young life. As he dreamed he began to formulate the thought of what family and love was and what it was not and while he realized his parents loved and still do love him. His own family was growing around him. He could see it now clear as day. The day he met Ron, defeating a troll. Hermione hexing Neville at the end of first year to save the stone

So it went for each person who he cared as he thought of each it was as if a well spring grew inside of him until he came to the most confusing person of all of them he could feel her worry even now as he slept and knew that she held his hand even now. 'Why did she choose me' he mused and then a voice he knew all to well spoke "you may never know but you should accept and move on from there"

'good advice' Harry thought as he reveled in the feeling.

**Gryffindor common room**

The kids sat in a semi circle around the fire with only one thought on their minds 'What is going on with Harry?'

Hermione had been stewing for a while now. "They are still treating us like small children and I for one have had it. Harry is our friend they have no right to keep us from him no matter what is going on."

Neville looked at his newly minted girlfriend and could not help but agree "Mine and Harry's houses have been aligned for centuries not in the traditions sense of senior and junior houses but in the sense of friends with the same outlook on life." Neville paused looked at each person "All of us owe Harry something be it great or small. I agree with Hermione we should be there"

Luna was sitting in Ron's lap enjoying that his arms were holding her gently and warmly  
She spoke without opening her eyes, "Then we should go and soon" Ron nodded his mind already made up.

Fred and George could not believe what they were hearing "Not to put a damper of your idea but trust us" Fred said pointing between George and himself "If you do this mom will likely ground you til you are 25 or so"

It was Ginny who responded "I am sorry guys but in comparison to fighting death eaters mum just is not as scary"

The twins sighed "At least we won't have to worry about our legacy" As all of them made for the entrance only to find McGonagall waiting for them outside

"Where do you think you lot you are going." she said crisply but having overheard their discussion she already knew what was going on, and secretly agreed .

Normally Hermione would have answered her head of house with more respect but to be honest with herself they had done more to fight Voldemort than the entire order to date. She realized that if they wanted to be taken seriously as adults they will have to take themselves seriously as adults. "We are going to the hospital wing Professor"

"Oh and why is that Miss Granger" McGonagall asked dreading the answer her favorite student would give.

"We are not children anymore." She pointed around to the five of them. "none of us have been or really had time to be children since we were eleven and in some cases even younger." as she said this she looked at Luna whose head was buried in Ron's chest sobbing. "Now one of ours is in the hospital wing and you "**Adults**" seem to think that we should be seen and not heard. What affects Harry affects us."

Minerva was taken aback and was about to respond when Neville spoke his piece "The Headmaster and by extension the teacher all say that it is our choices that make us who we are. Yet you seek to take the choices out of our hands. How can we choose between what's right and what's easy if you won't let us?"

"They are right Minerva!" came an ethereal voice from behind the aging transfiguration teacher she turned to see who it was and was surprised to see it was the ghosts of the four founders "Don't look so surprised Minerva you know from time to time we haunt the castle."

Minerva held a hand to her temple 'this complicates things a bit' she thought to herself before continuing, "I suppose introductions are in order" she paused and wondered how she was going to explain this Albus "children meet the founders of our institution Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw."

The kids were stunned to be in such august if dead company that they were speechless except for Ron "Why is Slytherins ghost here I thought they parted on bad terms"

Salazar looked thoughtful for a moment "You will find the answer to that Mr. Weasley in your first History class this year." The other three nodded in agreement.

McGonagall looked at the progenitor of her house "Am I to take it that you are going to take a more active role around the school."

"Yes my daughter we will be." Godric said simply. before the four ghost faded away.

"Come on then you lot lets go see what is happening with Mr. Potter" Minerva said as she lead them to the hospital wing.

Gabrielle sat by Harry, listening to the adults talk about them almost as if they were not there at all. She held his warm and in both of hers begging whatever god was listening to help Harry come back to her. A loan tear tracked its way down her cheek. Then she felt a warmth stop the tear and gather her up as if it was holding her comforting her. It felt familiar suddenly she realized 'this is Harry's magic' then it changed like it was searching out something it started with her and then moved on satisfied that she was here but that there was something or things missing. wide eyed she leaned into Harry planting a kiss on his cheek. "Oh Harry"

The goblins looked at her like she had grown another head "Miss Delacour we must ask you to step away from Lord Potter so we may ward him safely"

Gabrielle stilled and then looked at the goblin and in the most imperious voice she could muster "I will not be leaving my intendeds side. Not you, the Minister of Magic, my parents, your king nor even a God himself could move me now. Can you not feel his magic searching for something or someone."

The goblin shaman looked at her then his eyes got a far away look in them, "I do believe you are right Miss Delacour or should I say the next Mrs. Potter." the old shaman said with a smile as Gabrielle blushed.

–

Albus looked up as the feeling washed over him begging him to remain calm Albus could see the effect in the eyes of the others as it interrupted a discussion between Amelia and Ragnok which caused Amelia to ask "What was that?"

The older goblin shaman responded "That is Lord Potters magic it is reaching out and seeking someone or something"

Gabrielle shook her head in disagreement "He is searching for his family. He wants them near!"

Dumbledore looked very sad at that "That will be impossible as Petunia is in seclusion and Dudley was obliviated"

Minerva arrived at the tail end of the discussion and was sorely disappointed in him. "Albus there is family that you are born unto, and then there is the family that you make. I assure you the family that Mr Potter made is right behind me." It was then she felt magic wash over her accepting her a certain fondness. "Oh and Albus we need to talk soon. Something has come up that you should be aware of."

"Minerva surely you did not bring the children into this it is too dangerous" Both Molly and Albus said and then they looked at each other.

Minerva looked at both of them and sighed "Who are you to decide for them either of you? Yes Molly you are the mother of four of them but two of them are now adults the others are near enough it is no longer your choice. Can you not feel him searching he needs them and they need him." Minerva said as she moved to Molly. "Open your eyes and your magic Molly."

Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, and Luna all came into the Hospital wing Only Luna had her eyes closed. Tonks noticed and asked "Hey Luna why do you have your eyes closed"

Luna answered calmly "Where we all can feel Harry to some extent. I can see really SEE him and Gabrielle and they are burning bright. If I don't close my eyes I won't be able to see other things."

Tonks looked confused but Hermione cottoned on quickly "You have mage sight, That's why you see all the things you do. Merlin for being called the brightest witch of the generation I am surely dumb."

Luna smiled "You are not dumb Hermione just sometimes you do not see the entire picture. But enough of that Harry is calling us to gather around him. We six gathered close around him. Bill and Fleur gather behind us with Tonks and Remus acting as anchors in semi circle. Amelia, Molly, Madam Delacour, and Professor McGonagall acting as Matriarchs. Finally Arthur, Albus, Jean-Sebastian Severus will act as Patriarchs."

Molly's ire was piqued, the children obviously did not know the danger they all were in. If the wards could not contain 'contain what Mrs. Weasley? Everything is fine' she heard Harry's voice echo in the vaults of her mind she immediately spun and rushed to Harry's other side "I could have swore on my brothers graves that Harry just spoke to me trying to comfort me."

Gabrielle looked up her silver eyes laden with tears "Of course he is Madame Weasley he considers you and your family to be the only family he has left. Our bond is far too new for him to really know me or trust me implicitly." She said feeling another wave of magic envelope her. While it was warm it was wary almost as if not believing she was real

Hermione looked Molly Weasley dead in the eye "You can no longer protect us Mrs. Weasley. It is time to trust you taught us right and let us find our own path."

Ginny and the twins nodded in agreement Ron however added "our path is wherever he goes."

The adults were surprised by their entrance and their defiance but in the end they all knew it was a matter of having found a leader.

Minerva looked at Albus "I remember a brilliant transfiguration teacher who once said many of the same things in an equally dark time."

"Those were different days Minerva" the old wizard stated sadly

"That's thestral dung and you know it" the old Scotswoman swore "The only thing different is we don't have another country dropping bombs on us. Harry is to them as you were and still are to so many of us. Is it fear guiding your hands right now or wisdom? Albus it is their time now, we are all getting old. We can best serve them by doing as we have been and teaching them."

Even Molly could find nothing wrong with that.

The children were awed by McGonagall's masterful speech.

–

In his potions laboratory Severus Snape was growing more irritated by the moment nothing in any book seemed to point him in any other direction he spun in his chair to stalk to the bookshelf and found himself face to face with the ghost of lily potter "Still moving around like a storm cloud Severus. Tsk, tsk" She said with a smile leaving Severus flabbergasted.

Her laugh filled the Potions lab "Come on Severus say something. Anything"

"I am sorry Lily." Severus started sobbing "It is all my fault, I told him the first part of the prophecy if I had known I never would have."

"We know Severus, we know but for now we need you to go to the Hospital wing to witness something miraculous." The specter said "Go Sev and know you have our forgiveness it is time to forgive yourself." With that she faded away as a Patronus entered the room asking for him to come to the hospital wing.

It took several minutes for Severus to get tot he hospital wing and when he entered he heard the last portion of Minerva's speech and had to admit to himself that he was moved "you summoned me Headmaster"

"Yes Severus, we have a slight problem Mr. Potter at this moment in time is at borderline mage status with each successive moment his power grows and reaches out soon it will overwhelm the wards of the castle and the main ward stone could be destroyed amplifying the destruction several orders of magnitude."

Severus lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the children and smiled when he heard Ron Weasley ask the twins "what do you spose the greasy git is looking at?"

The twins rolled their eyes as they saw Snape's ears perk up at the sound of 'greasy git'

"Mr. Weasley as always a most astute student" Severus mocked sarcastically "I am of course wondering why you children are here when there is an obvious danger?" he was going to say more when a feeling he was unfamiliar with washed over him with a small admonishment laced with amusement 'be nice to the less intelligent, not everyone is sure of their path or even their surroundings'

'You surprise me yet again Mr. Potter any more and I might have a heart attack' Snape sent back.

King Ragnok looked at the assembled people "Ladies and gentlemen if you could assume the positions Miss Lovegood suggested friends gathered around Miss Delacour and Mr. Potter then those who are matriarchs at the four cardinal points and the Patriarchs between them.

Harry's Close friends gathered around the couple on the on the bed and were joined by Bill, Fleur, Tonks and Remus with the rest of the adults doing as Ragnok requested and were surprised when a warder came up and drew a rune on each person.

Then a low chant in a language that was at best guttural and at worst it was incomprehensible began in a low measured rhythm as the minutes passed the speed and volume picked up the effect seemed to energize the air in the room as the energy seemed to emanate from Harry.

Harry looked at Merlin. "They have begun."

Merlin eyed the boy for a moment "Harry what do you expect will happen at the end of this ritual."

"I don't know to be honest" Harry admitted "Waking up would be nice. I suppose I will have to train really hard if I am going to overcome Voldemort and his followers. Many will die so future generations can live more than likely I will be among the dead on that day."

"I am sorry you actually believe that Master Potter. Hopefully that young woman can convince you otherwise…" Merlin trailed off as if he heard a voice speaking "So mote it be" as he delved a hand into Harry's astral form.

The goblin ritual reached a fevered crescendo and Harry's magic which had been enveloping before became strands of coherent light connecting to each person showing Harry what would happen to each person should Harry die as he thought he would.

Harry looked at Merlin" Umm Merlin what's going on."

Merlin smiled grimly "School is in session. Courtesy of your mother! You are instructed to put your ass on yon bench and watch each story unfold then decide if you can give up so cavalierly!"

-  
**Severus Snape  
**Harry first noticed that he was in the hogshead and that there was only one other person here and he was rip roaring drunk. He could see that the man was not in control of himself anymore "Professor why have you become this and, he like Merlin reached out the professor.****

Harry was surprised he could feel what the professor was feeling and he was shocked to learn that though when Severus Snape looked at him that he considered him Lily's boy even if he did look like James Potter and that he Severus Snape was afraid of failing the boy and Lily by extension.

Harry's hand pulsed with unearthly energy "You have not failed to save me Professor. I failed to listen! I aim to do better from now on."

**Albus Dumbledore  
**  
Harry was surprised when he reached for Dumbledore that he was pulled into a hug by the astral from of the headmaster "I was wrong Harry, So very wrong Without dreams what else do we have to live for." The old man said quietly.

Harry gathered his wits "Sir that's not the message I took away from that encounter I took your meaning to be false dreams like getting my parents back somehow. It is okay to dwell real dreams like having a girlfriend to marry and have kids of my own is a goal that I must work for and not just dream about it."

"You are of course correct Harry" The old man said tears shining in his blue eyes "We have much to discuss when you awaken and I can see you have others to see before you return to us."

With that the old man went back to his own body.

**Minerva, Poppy, Amelia**

Harry looked at Minerva and Poppy and was afraid to touch them for fear that the pain they would feel would be to great as they were both present at or near the time of his birth he could hear Merlin mumbling "You wont know until you try."

So he reached out a hand to both of them and felt a great love from them like that of a grand parent or aunt should feel like and a hope that they would some day see a new generation of Potters come through the doors of Hogwarts. At the same time he felt the fear every time they had witnessed something bad happening and anger that was like a wildfire over what had occurred this last night.

He whispered to them both "Many years now you have watched over me. Maybe not as I would have liked. I have at times been head strong and willful. I know now I can come to you for counsel and so it is with this in mind I offer counsel don't dwell on tonight. While it is awful that it happened some good has come of it." He sent to them that he acknowledged them either grand mother or aunt depending on which person it was and he saw them both smile.

He then turned to the last of the trio of ladies and this one concerned him so he reached out gingerly and touched her on the shoulder Drawing her astral form out. "What have i done wrong for you to be here Madam Bones"

Bones looked from one side to the other to make sure noone was having her on. 'i am acting in Loco Parentis for you as both your parents will demanded it and Albus asked it of me.'

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment "Why did he ask now. Why not 15 years ago?"

"well thats a bit of a long story that albus will have to discuss with you" She said genially "The important thing is that i am here now and more importantly we must see to your continued good health"

"Because of the prophecy i suppose i am needed as a weapon against old moldy." Harry sad sadly

His despondency angered amelia greatly "While i will indeed be seeing to your training" she snapped and tyhen began to poke him in the chest "You will need to think and believe in something beyond that moster and his inevitable death. Now Just so you know My niece Susan lives with me. I expect you three will get along fabulously."

Harry did a doubletake "Three of us huh?"

"yes Harry, Susan, Ms Delacour and you of course" she shivered "But i would like to get back into my body. We will talk more when you awaken."

**Molly and Arthur**

Harry looked at Arthur and Molly and could see the worry plain as day on their faces. He could feel that he was the seventh son they had wished they could have and that if he passed they would be inconsolable so he gathered his magic and enveloped them both drawing out their astral forms.

"I don't do feelings so well" He began by way of explanation "So please bear with me for a moment while I try to explain how I feel about you and by extension your family. And please hold off on anything until I return to my body"

He waited for them to both nod. "I did not have the what anyone would call a good home life. And I was surprised when Ron and the twins came to rescue me. I am even more grateful that you took me into your home and for the longest time I did not believe I deserved. I lead your children into a trap and as a result they almost died and for that I am truly sorry." He said in a soft voice his voice hitching with tears " I am so sorry"

Arthur and Molly shocked but rather than speak they both moved and embraced the boy who was now man high and they both said "It will be okay we will be waiting" and they too faded back into their bodies.

**The other adults.**

Harry turned toward the other adults. And of the four he looked at he could read their concern but more importantly superimposed on three of the four were astral representations of what they were A great wolf, A bipedal bird woman with beautiful plumage and a flaming aura. Last he saw a being in constant flux lost in itself not knowing who it was anymore.

Harry looked to the Wolf first and saw that it was just the shadow of what it could be. There was darkness where there should be light. For its part the wolf watched its pup examine it and asked "What is your judgment pup?" it asked expectantly as if it expected to be summarily found wanting and cast out.

"I find you acceptable save one thing each full moon you kill yourself a little more. we need to find a way to prevent that to that end this is likely to hurt just a little" as his hand flared with magic becoming incandescent with power. He took two steps forward and reached into the darkest part of the of the wolf and saw the racial memory of the pack throughout history. A curse made in anger killed the caster before it could be rescinded. "That is unacceptable no one deserves that and though I can not rescind the curse I believe I can change it" His hand and astral form pulsed and the wolf screamed as the wave rippled through its body its fur turning white settling into the form of a great arctic wolf.

It inspected itself "One finds this form most acceptable"

Harry grinned " I am glad I could help you Remus. I am sorry for our loss but I need to see to Tonks she looks lost."

The wolf howled a farewell retreating back into Remus.

He stopped to look at Bill and fleur and could see the absolute love that was growing between the two.

Then his gaze fell on Tonks and he could see the little girl deep in side with long black hair and a desire to be accepted that fueled her change at an early age so much so that she forgot this beautiful form in order to make friends. He looked at her put hands on both of her shoulders "Nymphadora its time to be yourself. You do not need to change for any of us. We love you for your personality not because you can look like every other woman. I know for a fact that Remus does not want that" he could see the wolf looking at the girl mournfully.

Slowly but surely as he spoke to her the constant change slowed to a stop and then she began to morph into a girl of medium height, Long tan legs a medium sized bust long wavy black hair that framed her face perfectly vaguely reminiscent of Bellatrix but with a kinder feel.

"Thank you Harry "she said calmly "Its been almost 8 years since anyone wanted to see my base form"

"That's what friends are for" he said wryly "well that and helping friends get dates. I am sure you wont have many problems with Remus. His objections will be for form sake" he gave her a hug and moved on

After he was done he examined all four again and could get a sense of how they would feel if he died fighting Voldemort "I promise I will try not to die but I can not promise anything "

He moved onto the twins and saw that mayhem surrounded them gently tweaking their magic in order to prank them for everybody and the best part they would notice it the first time they tested a new product.

Then he turned to his five friends and Gabrielle and looked over his shoulders at Merlin "It is time isn't it?" he asked sadly

Yes it is my boy, yes it is" was all Merlin said.

He looked at all of them and could feel the varying feeling and decided he needed to speak with all of them again he gathered his magic.

The lead shaman who was chanting broke off when he saw the magic which had until this time been filling the ward stones. Reversed flow back into the boy. "Sire we may have a problem."

Ragnok became concerned. "What problem?

"Magic is being drawn back into Mr. potter." The shaman tried speaking quietly when he felt a sudden drop of power come from Potter and a rise in power from the other six.

Suddenly the six kids were face to face with Harry they all looked around at each other and at Harry

Harry sheepishly said "Hi guys we need to talk."

That was all he got out before everyone piled on him. Gabrielle though held herself back until Harry shook everyone off and stood and held his hand out to her.

Ron was puzzled "Who is that Harry" he asked not remembering the little girl two years before.

"All will be explained when I awaken from the crucible" Harry said sternly "Suffice it to say that tonight I died and she pulled me back. That's not what I want to talk about though so hear me out first and you can ask questions later."

He looked to each as they nodded their understanding "I lead you into a trap" pointing to the other five "You all nearly got killed because I am a colossal idiot. I am sorry and I promise things will be very different from now on."

He looked first at Ron and could see the brains did something to him and he raised an eyebrow pointing at the marks Ron shivered "It viewed my life and judged me as unworthy because of my own hubris and jealousy. It was going to wipe my mind when they found me." His best friend shuddered again "I have not been the best of friends for you Harry and I am sorry about that"

Harry nodded and gave his friend a hug then motioned for Hermione" I wont ask to see it Hermione but I beg your forgiveness."

"No need to beg you didn't have to jump on trolls back but you did it for me anyway." She said as she hugged him

He looked at the other three "Ginny , Luna , and Neville thank you for believing in me and putting up with me I realize that I was a real prat. Between the five of you I have the best friends a man could ever have. Unfortunately the prophecy had more than one copy and Dumbledore was there when it was made."

They all looked expectantly and Harry did not disappoint them _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were suddenly conferring while Neville and Ron looked rather dumbfounded until Neville paled "Merlin's beard it could have been me My birthday is July 30th. No offense Harry but I am glad its you. Not that I am doubting my abilities but I didn't have my own wand until last week."

Harry smiled as he pulled Gabrielle closer there was something about having her near that felt … right somehow so they leaned on one another until Hermione said "Harry we have some ideas but we need to research them and we cant do it here"

"I totally agree" so I am going to send you all back and finish this up hopefully I will wake up shortly. As my magic is starting to get a little tired" He yawned as one by one they all hugged and drew comfort from the presence of each other. Until only him and Gabrielle were left. "Thank you Gabrielle"

"No thanks are needed among friends especially amongst special friends" She said as she leaned in and stole her first and his second kiss. Reluctantly she broke the kiss "Unfortunately Harry my mother and father are here perhaps we should talk to them too.

For everyone time seemed to stop for a moment and then peoples expressions changed the adults had looks of joy or satisfaction Remus fell flat on the floor it felt like something untwisted something in his lung and he could breath better he was not as weighed down and he looked at Tonks and was shocked beyond belief by her new look. Tonks for her part noticed Remus was not looking so Grey or weighed down and blushed as she felt his eyes roam over her form. Arthur and Molly conversed with the professors about what had just happened. Severus Snape termed it the best "Lily's little boy is coming into his own"

Luna opened her eyes and noticed for once her eyes didn't hurt she looked at Harry and Gabrielle lying on the bed and slowly consciously activated her mage sight and was surprised that she could now control it 'Thank you Harry" She whispered as she pounced on Ron hugging him for all she was worth.

Ginny opened her eyes and knew that Harry was definitely not for her. He was her last brother and a brother with a problem, she looked over to Neville and Hermione and was surprised to see her scar lighten and disappear entirely and was about to say something when Hermione wrapped her arms around Neville and gave him a good snogging before turning to Ginny and Luna "Ladies we have some research to do. Boys please come with us time is short and Harry will need everything we can bring to him." With that she swept from the hospital wing flanked by a blond and red head.

Dumbledore smiled as he saw all of them act with renewed purpose but was still sad his young friend was suffering he reached out and touched the walls of the castle mentally willing the library to open for the three young ladies "Minerva could you please go keep an eye on there three young ladies in library. Everyone else will be shown to rooms by an elf. We can convene later tonight."

Ami and Jean-Sebastian had until now been quiet and were watching their daughter when a light began to grow between the two teens until it became blinding and exploded outward Hogwarts absorbed the brunt of outburst with some being drained off by the excess wards.

No one was prepared for the surge that that engulfed the the room though. Least of all the Delacour's. And just as suddenly it passed.

–

Ami and Jean-Sebastian opened their eyes blinking away the spots the flash had caused only to see their youngest daughter kissing the young man in the bed and if they were seeing right he was returning the kiss

Jean-Sebastian looked at his wife and was surprised she did not look at all like her normal self she was an angel wreathed in fire to be honest she looked hot but could not for the life of himself figure out why she looked like that. His unasked question was answered by an old man who stood just off to the side of Harry and Gabrielle. "Jean-Sebastian and Ami Delacour welcome to your first Astral Journey. Jean if I may call you that what you are seeing is the astral representation of your wife and a fitting representation it is as Veela are descendents of small group Ofanim that shed their celestial form to be with the peoples they loved after the last great trans-planar war."

Harry was listening and was very amused by the lost look on the delacours faces "Merlin your explanation seems to have broken them which means I have time to get away before her father tries to kill me for kissing his 9 year old daughter." Harry said with some trepidation as the potential for violence was real here. What Harry had not counted on was a slug in the arm from gabrielle

"Harry Potter my father will not be killing or even hurting you" She began to say only to be interrupted by her mother

"Because though she is technically a nine year old child she is also an adolescent Veela. Please Continue sir I would like to know more about my race this is not written anywhere."

"Anywhere in magical britain" Merlin corrected her "you will find it in the myths of the irish , the natives of that place across the sea to the west. But I digress... now where was I?. Yes know you now that earth is not the only plane of existence. There are many and varied planes teaming with creatures the like you have never seen things of myth and legend that once existed here but were driven out to make a home for mankind. Know also that there is a creator and tempter the creator in his infinite wisdom made all that was and all that will be even the tempter."

Jean-Sebastian "You are talking about the Judea-Christian God and Devil."

"Yes and no" Merlin said with a slight smile "He is the creator its what he does because he likes to do it. There was no massive battle in "heaven", His assistant Lucifer was feeling petulant one day when the creator finished bringing man to this world. In his petulance he modified man's design. It is said that Adam and Eve were cast from paradise because they had eaten fruit from the tree of forbidden knowledge. Which of course is complete hogwash" Merlin looked off into the distance a bit "What really happened is the creator had created the races of celestials most now refer to them as choirs of angels although that is not how they see themselves. They are races apart."

Harry looked confused "What does that have to do with us as in with us right now?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing" Merlin said rolling his eyes "Kids tiday no desire to know anything, just for the sake of knowing."

Harry got an annoyed look on his face until Gabrielle grabbed his face and turned it toward her and said some words no one else seemed to hear and Harry nodded "Please Merlin continue."

Ami was curious as to what she said but brought her attention back to merlin. "of all the celestials only two races have had wide scale intimate contact with the mortal realms Grigorri and the Ofanim

The griggori were tasked to watch over man and the ofanim were tasked with the initial teaching of man until the time Lucifer made his play for power in the planes. You see Lucifer was a crafty one yes he was. While the creator was putting the finishing touches on his garden. Lucifer absconded to a plane that was void and created his own realm it appeared to be a paradise at first. To late those who followed him learned it was a prison."

Harry was getting a bit iratated "What does this have to do with whats going on right now?"

"I am getting to it" Merlin looked skyward for a moment "impatient children will be the death of me"

"For eons Lucifer was content to consolidate his power until he felt he was strong enough to enslave mankind." Merlin paused to gather his thoughts "Lucifers armies fell on the Griggory and Ofanim if it were not for a single Ofanite scout getting through to the Seraphim that saved both races from annihalation. However both races were so weakened that in order to replenish their races they chose to mate with Humans. Those grigorry who mated noticed that their offspring manifest powers not unlike the creator himslef had, if only on a small scale. You Harry as the whole of the magical race are descendants of the Grigorry."

"So what you are saying is that in addition to everything else in my life" Harry ground out angrilly " in addition to all that now you tell me i am descended form celestials. Great just great" again he was interuppted by Gabrielle

"Harry we can discuss your percieved" she broke off looking at her mom who was mouthing something that looked an awfullly like "shortcomings later for now listen." She emphasized by taking his hand as she spoke. Not knowing she was beginning to exude her allure.

Merlin smiled "Now the Veela are much like wizard kind only they are descended from the Ofanim wreathed in auras of fire. Alwas jumping into battle feet first with a burning sword." The old man said sadly "Unfortunately it was that tendency that doomed the Ofanim. Were it not for the timely intervention of the Seraphim they would have been annihallted totally as it was when the war was done their society was no longer solvent having less than 10000 members at the close of the war. At that point many took mates from the mortal realm to replenish their ranks. Most returned to the celestial plane with their children oft times leaving the mothers between the ages of 11 and 17. Some Ofanim put down roots among the communities and passed both their allure and their affinity fire."

"That is why your wife looks different here." Merlin said with a smile "Now you can say that today was not wasted."

"Why is that Merlin?" Harry asked

"You learned something didn't you?" was all he heard as Merlin vanished

Gabrielle laughed trying to hisde her face in her hands. Harry looked affronted "Since i can not exactly run away from you" Harry said looking over at where his and Gabrielles body lay on the bed "I want to apologize for what has been done to your family because of me and my Situation."

Both Parents looked at harry wondering where this was coming from when gabrielle slapped Harry upside the head "Listen here Mr. Boy-Who-Lived. First and Foremost I chose you." Seeing that Harry was about interupt and knowing that the Boy who lived comment really raised the hackles on his neck She stalled him " Now i am sure at some point you are going to have this woderful speach all planned out about how this is all your fault. If you truly believe that i want you answer me three questions. And if you can answer yes to all of them I will be silent on the matter and accept the judgement of parents."

Harry gulped as he saw her righteously indignant over something he considered himself to be at fault for and with some trepidation nodded his head affirming her request.

Jean-Sebastian looke d at his daughter and asked ami "Where did she learn how to do that."

"She learned it from you dear." She said with a smile.

Gabrielle began pacing muttering about how stupid boys can be her hair flying every time she whipped around to change direction. "Even though i was in no real danger in the second task you saved me, You did so because it was the right thing in your mind to do. Do you believe my life is worth more than yours? Do you believe that you are somehow at fault for me aging 6 years give or take a month? Can you honestly say you do not want to explore life with me someday."

Ami had seen Jean-Sebastian do this exact thing many times with both crimnals and politicians But was impressed by her daughters imitation of her father. 'Here we thought you didn't pay us any mind.'

Jean-Sebastian was shocked and proud "Mon cheri be gentle with him there are many things in play here . Putting on the spot does noone any good" Jean looked at the boy and was surprised at the lost look he had on his face "Mr Potter, We will speak when you awaken for now i leave you answer my youngest. Be gentle if you must ..."

Ami Hugged her daughter and they went back to their bodies.

Once again they were all alone and Gabrielle ask "Well?"

Harry looked her dead in the eye "Yes your life is worth more to me than my own. Yes , no , maybe it could be my fault but moreso as i think about it i can lay the blame with old Moldy. As to the last question i honestly can't see past tomorrow who knows about years from now." Harry openly admitted "I can feel you and you feel like you belong in my life and it is right for me to hold you. Honestly Gabrielle i am a mess are you sure you want to invest the time in someone who may be dead in a year because some psychotic madman with delusuions of adequacy might kill him?"

"One day at a time Harry, one day at a time " she said embracing him. They sat there holding each other in between moments for what seemed like an eternity neither of them spoke when a pulse emanated from harry the ripple shaling the castle causing Harry to to force Gabrielle back into her body.

Gabrielle woke with a shock the castle shacking around her.

Ragnok leaned in lookign closely at Harry "His core is surging again, Growing, dangerously fast"  
was all the king got out when a blast from Harry knocked everyone off their feet. Stairs stopped moving, elves cowered in fear and the ward stones sparked"

Harry looked up in the astral to see what was happening as pulse after pulse flew from his body knocking people around "Merlin what do i do to stop this."

"You must choose now be a the boy and let the power consume you or be a man and Command it, bend it to your will and you should do so quickly else all you love will be destroyed." The voice said

In that terrible moment Harry saw the many possibilities of his life flash before him and it all came down to what he would choose it would be easy to be a boy it would be right to be a man. As he realized this the largest wave of power anyone had ever seen erupted from the potter heir

Then Harry heard a foreign presence in his head showing him what would happen if he was not able to control this. It showed him the bodues of his friends and his loved ones most improtantly it showed the dimembered from of Gabrielle Delacour an innocent girl who had left her mark however inperceptible on his heart and the only place he called home destroyed by his own indecision. "No, Reverto Magicus"

"spells won't work young heir you must find it in you to command the magic" he hear merlins voice

Harry stilled he could hear the measured beats in heart as the last mos destructive wave left his body and he gathered what was left of his strength and plunged his han into the floor not begging or asking but straight up saying "I will not see my family hurt by me or any one else it stops here and now I command magic it does nto command me." He said through clenched teeth catching each wave of magic. And drawing them back in to himself until exhaustion took him knowing his friends wee and home were safe

If one were outside of hogwartz they would see the wards flicker and crackle with power in a multi hued light show

In the aftermath of magical backlash Madam Pomfrey was the first person back on her feet not knowing how long they had been out she made the rounds enervating those that she could and healing those she could not. Ragnok whistles Sharply "It is done and we were very lucky."

Harry could feel himself floating up and heard the voices of those who had gone before the voices were all indsitict

He heard Merlin's voice "It is time for you to go Your time here and at school will be but a step in your preparation, a time will come in your life when you will face a an opponent and to defeat him you must go beyond victory".

"Wait what do you mean?" Harry cried out as he moved away "I don't understand!"

Suddenly Voldemort was there "I will make you understand, boy!" he spoke threateningly

Harry 's eyes opened to everyone's surprise were pulsating green orbs power washed off him in waves buffeting the wards the goblins had set up to protect both him and every one else. As the excess energy of his ascension bled off everyone noticed his various scars and bruises were healing faster till they were gone and all that was left was the remnant of his curse scar.

Unfortunately Harry thought he was better than he was and when he tried to get out of bed and walk he collapsed, having no strength in his body.

Both Madam Pomfrey and Gabrielle screamed as Harry face planted on the stone floor of the hospital wing both were relieved he had only knocked himself out. The mediwitch ran another scan "The good news is Mr. Potters core has stabilized the bad news is he will be here for another night at least. Ms Delacour after your wounds heal can we leave Mr. Potter in your hands?.

Gabrielle nodded as most of the adult went with the headmaster to his office leaving Harry and gabrielle under the watchful eyes of the goblins.

Voldemort stirred from his forced sleep immediatly he felt for the connection to the damned boy only to find that it was gone, which could only mean the boy was dead and Peter along with him for breach of a life debt two birds one stone. "Bella come serve your master." A new day had begun a day that would eventually see to his rise as the ruler of all magical britain and from there the world."

A/N Most of you will have noted i have been more active writing lately and that is because My son's condition has improved greatly and he is catching up. Also I got a promotion at work which takes quite a bit of stress from me as i enjoy my job and it gives me some time to write.


End file.
